The Little Peoples Disese
by Kurai-Kaji-Tori
Summary: Tyson gets so hungry that he eats a glowing worm and turns...CHIBI! If that weren't bad enough, the disese is contagious and everyday someone else is turning chibi. NINTH CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE! Dun da da dun!
1. Default Chapter

The Little Peoples Disease  
  
Authors Note: Okay. This is my first fanfiction I'm posting on here and I hate reading long authors notes, so this is going to be short. Hope your like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. You figure out the rest.  
  
It was a nice sunny day outside when Tyson decided to climb the apple tree in the backyard for a quick snack.  
  
"Stupid Ray. Stupid lazy bumb. Can't make lunch because I have to practise beyblading all day because I'm to lazy and stupid to do anything else. Go eat dirt for all I care. He's an idiot." Tyson said in a mock impression of Ray in a wavy, high pitched, girlish tone. He climbed the tree and reached for an apple. "I mean, come on. How can a guy go on all day with no break, no snack, and have only eggs on toast, four pancakes, bacon, and ham for breakfast. Come on." He snatched the apple and raised it to his mouth. "What a freaky weirdo." Tyson was just about to take a bite from the apple, when he saw it start to glow. A tiny voice cried out from within the apple and a tiny glowing worm emerged from the top of it.  
"Please don't eat me. If you do, you'll be cursed. You will become a wee one and I will laugh at you because then you will be contageous to your friends and your foes and aquainances." The worm made sweet little puppy dog eyes.  
"Why you little bastard. Who are you to tell me what to and not to eat. Laugh at this, asshole." And with that, Tyson took a huge chomp out of the top of the apple, chewed as hard as he could, then swallowed, worm, apple, and all.  
"I showed that little bastard who's boss. I feel kind of strange though. Oh well. I'm probabbly just hungry." Tyson started to chow down on all the apples there were in the tree. After he had eaten every apple in sight and was a quarter of a half full, he decided to jump down, since it wasn't a far drop for him. Well, at least until he looked down and realised that he could break his neck if he jumped down from a hight that far up.  
"Funny. I don't remember the tree being this high up." He said to himself in a real little kidish tone. "I also don't remember my voice sounding so, uh, little kidish." He grabbed the branch above him and pulled himself upward to a standing position. He looked down at himself and realised that he had shrunk down to the size he was when he was six.  
"Shit. How am I going to get down now?" He said aloud to himself, then in his tiny voice, started shouting at the top of his lungs, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME GET DOWN! I'M STUCK!"  
  
"Let It Rip!" Ray had just launched his beyblade and was practising in the front yard when he heard a tiny voice crying from the backyard. "Who the hell is that?" He wondered to himself. He caught his blade and went to investigate the noise. When he reached the backyard, he saw a little kid that looked exactly like a six year old version of Tyson.  
"Hey kid. Whats your name and were'd ya come from" He asked walking over to the kid screaming in the tree.  
"Ray! Ray! It's me, Tyson! I ate a glowing worm and it turned me little and it said that I'm contageous and I'll infect all of my friends, foes and aquaintances! Help me, Help ME!" Tyson cried at Ray very fast so that Ray hardly caught what Tyson had said.  
"Are you Serious!? Holly Shit! It really is you, Tyson. Shit. I'd better start making lunch more often if your going to be walking around eating glowing worms when your hungry." Ray was totally amazed. How could a stupid worm make you six again, he wondered to himself. Well, this isn't the strangest thing that Tyson had gotten himself into.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Everyone but Tyson was in the middle of watching a movie in the living room, when they heard screaming coming from upstairs.  
"What the hell was that? Oh crap. Do you think Tyson looked in the closet?" Max asked shiftily. "He probably just discovered he had a shadow." Kai comented to nobody in particular under his breath; but still loud enough so that everyone could hear. Tyson came running down the stairs screaming, "THEY'RE COMING! THE LITTLE LEPRECAUN PEOPLE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THEY'RE BRINGING THE EVIL FERBIES AND BARBIES WITH THEM TO SUCK OUT YOUR SOULS AND EAT YOUR BRAINS! RUN! RUN! THEY'RE COMING TO GET YOU! THEY'RE COMING TO GET YOU!" Tyson ran out the door and ran screaming about evil lepracaun people and evil killing barbies and soul sucking ferbies. Kenny stood up and started freaking out to "I wasn't hilusinating! There really Are evil lepracauns and barbies and soul sucking ferbies coming to GET US! AAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" And Kenny went running out the door after Tyson screaming his head off. Ray looked at Max.  
"What exactly was in the closet, Max?" He asked suspiciously.  
"Uuuuuuuuhhhh. Noooooothing." Max said unconvincingley with a smile on his face. "Pass the popcorn, Kai."  
  
None of them gave it anymore thought as they sat on the couch watching the movie. Exactly one hour later, there was a knock on the door. Kai got up and answered it, then came back looking very disturbed. "It's for you." He said to Ray.  
"Who's at the door, Kai?" Max asked as Ray got up to answer the door.  
"Tyson." Kai simply replied with a shudder.  
  
At the door, Ray found a police officer standing beside a nude Tyson and Kenny. He had their clothes all bundled up under his arm.  
"Me and my partner found thease guys running around main street nude screaming something about evil lepracauns and barbies and soul sucking ferbies. We found their clothes on the sidewalk." The police officer explained.  
"Ya. I'll take it from here, uh, Mr. Police Man." Ray replied. The police officer prodded Kenny and Tyson into the house, gave Ray their clothes, and shut the door behind them.  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS DOING OUT THERE! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT ALL THIS STUPID STUFF!?" Ray exploded on them. Kenny and Tyson silently redressed.  
"They are real, Ray. I mean, evil lepracauns are real." Tyson responded to Ray in a very small voice. "I have proof. Go look in the closet. That's their main headquarters. I swear, they will be there." Tyson assured him. Kenny shrugged  
"I don't know. Now that I think about it, it all seems so illogical. Mabe we should double check." Ten minutes later, having explained everything to Kai and Max, the bladebreakers stood infront of the closet in Tyson and Max's room. Ray courageously opened the closet and this is what they found.  
  
A furby was the first to greet them.  
"Souls. Sooooooooouuuuuuuuulllllllllllsssssss. I need souls." It hissed at them. Kai picked it up and smashed it on the floor.  
"That thing has been pissing me off all week." He muttered as Max tried to pick up all of the pieces of his broken furby on the floor. He glared at Kai.  
"Can you fix it, Chief?" Max asked uncertainly. Kenny shuddered.  
"I don't think I want to..." He started, but trailed off when he saw Max's puppy eyes.  
"But I'll try. It shouldn't be that hard to fix." Kenny gave in. Kai gave the Chief a death glare.  
  
Next, a barbie scated up, that was wearing moterized rollerscates and had a tape recorder taped to her back that was tripped by a switch, pressing the play button when someone oppened the closet door.  
"I'm going to kill you." Said a voice that sounded a lot like Max's, but altered into a girly voice. Kai kicked it in the head, knocking it over.  
"HEY! THAT'S MINE! YOU SHOULDN'T WRECK OTHER PEOPLES THINGS, KAI!" The Chief yelled at Kai. Everyone stared at him.  
"What? So what if I have a more pronounced feminin side." The Chief replied back, turning completely red.  
"And I thought Kai was gay." Tyson remarked under his breath, before getting clobbered in the back of the head by Kai, who had been standing behind Tyson and had overheard the little remark that was just made.  
  
Next, a wind up lepracaun hopped up to them saying, "They're after me lucky charms!" Tyson screamed like a girl and feinted. Kai picked up the leprecaun and raised an eyebrow.  
"I can't believe that Tyson actually thinks that this thing is real." He dropped it on the ground and left the room.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Ray walked underneath the tree. "Jump Tyson and I'll catch you!" Ray yelled up.  
"OTAY" Tyson yelled and jumped out of the tree and landed on Ray's head, knocking him over and landing on his back. Tyson got up so that Ray could stand up and catch his breath.  
"Kid, you need to lose some weight." Ray weezed. Tyson's eyes weld up with tears.  
"HUUUUUUUUUUUU WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'm FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! HUUUUUUUUUU WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Max, Kai and Kenny came rushing out of the house to see what the comotion was. They saw a six-year-old Tyson, sitting on the ground, bawling his eyes out and screaming that he was fat.  
"Is that..........Tyson?" Max asked, suspiciously. Ray told them weasily what happened over Tyson's screams.  
"So, he won't shut up because you called him fat, Ray?" Kai asked sarcastically.  
"Uh, Ya." Ray was still trying to catch his breath.  
"Are you going to be okay, Ray?" Max asked cautiously.  
"Ya. I just need to catch my breath. I'll be okay." Ray weezed. Kai walked up to the crying Tyson. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up off the ground.  
"When did you figure out that you were fat, chubby? When's the last time you looked in the mirror? I guess that it broke before you got a good look at yourself. Well, suck it up. You've been a fat ass all your life. I thought that you were used to it already. Well, all you have to do is exercise and hope that you lose ten pounds, then you'll be, what, only, uh, lets see, two hundred and forty pounds overweight. Now get in the house and eat something." Kai either tried to put down Tyson or cheer him up, no one could tell. Tyson looked up at Kai. He then tried to kick Kai in the shin, but missed and landed on his butt. He started screaming even louder than before, except now, he was cursing Kai, how little kids curse people.  
"I HATE YOU KAI! I HATE YOU! YOUR SUCH A DUMB HEAD! YOUR SUCH A STUPID BUTT! I HATE YOU!" And on and on he went.  
"Now you've done it, Kai." Kenny sighed.  
"Way to go. Now, we won't hear the end of it." Max sighed.  
"Kai, why did you have to go and say that. Now, as Max said, he won't ever shut up. I don't know when he was worse. When he was normal or now." Ray sighed, having finally caught his breath.  
"Hm. Hey, butmunch. Want food?" Kai grunted at the screaming Tyson. Tyson stopped crying and his eyes lit up at the mention of food.  
"YAY! Food, Food, Food, Food, Food!" Tyson got up chanting and ran into the house.  
"I guess that I'd better go in and make some lunch." Ray sighed. He followed Tyson into the house.  
"Ya! I'm starving!" Max followed Ray into the house. Kenny followed Max into the house. Kai sighed.  
"A contageous little peoples disease. Perfect. Just what we need right now." And with that, he walked into the house.  
  
Authors Note: Let me know how you liked my fic. My friend has been urging me to put it on, so here it is. 


	2. Tyson the Spoiled and Kenny the Small

Tyson the Spoiled  
And  
Kenny the Small  
  
Authors Note: Four reveiws later, here is chapter two! I got a lot of good response so I hope the rest of yous guys like it. Enough blabbering now, on with the tormenting fun!  
  
"FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!" Tyson continued to annoy the rest of the guys as Ray prepared lunch.  
"Somebody shut him up." Kai complained as Kenny explained what the whole deal was with this little peoples disease.  
"It will only spread to those who have a very rare blood type." Kenny finished talking and Max looked puzzled.  
"How do you know so much about this diease, Kenny?" He asked suspiciously.  
"I was listening to this doctor's speech on tv one time and he was talking about rare blood types. He said that there was this program that you could download into your computer and if you inserted somebody's blood into the computer, it would tell you what thier blood type is. I downloaded it into Dizzy. He also talked about this weird disease that turns people with really rare blood types into little six year old kids." Kenny finished explaining. Ray walked in with a tray with ten grilled cheese sandwiches on it. Tyson's eyes lit up.  
"FOOD!" He screamed. He grabbed all but four sandwiches and started a huge chowdown. The other guys quickly grabbed one sandwich each so that Tyson wouldn't eat all of them. He had devoured every last one that he had snatched real quickly and looked full. Kai looked disgusted.  
"That kid's a frigin pig." He muttered to himself. Tyson got up and tackled Max off of his chair.  
"I wanna pway! I wanna pway! I wanna pway!" He screamed in Max's ear. Max almost went deaf.  
"OW! Get OFF, Tyson! Your making me DEAF! And your CRUSHING my WINDPIPE!" Max cried out from underneath the oversized kid. Tyson looked very hurt.  
"DON'T YELL AT ME! I WILL NOT BE SILENCED! I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT AND I WANT TO PLAY!" Tyson screamed, beating his fists on Max's back with every word he said at the top of his lungs.  
Ray walked up to him. He gently picked Tyson up.  
"Well then, what would you like to do Tyson?" He asked calmly, looking at Tyson in the eye.  
"I WANNA GO TO THE PARK!" He sreamed at the top of his lungs right in Ray's face, making him wince.  
"Tyson. You should stop yelling in the house and in people's faces. It's not very nice you know." Kenny said to Tyson, who did not like the idea of people telling him what to do, and replied as loud as his lungs would permit him.  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU TINK YOU ARE, TELLIN ME WHAT TO DO?! I WILL DO WHAT I WANT, WHEN I WANT! I WANT YOU, RAY, AND MAX TO TAKE ME TO THE PARK AND I WANT KAI TO GIVE ME A PIGGYBACK RIDE THERE! AND IF HE REFUSES TO, I'll SCREAM SING THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS UNTIL HE DOES!" Tyson went red in the face. So did Kai. He looked as if he were about to kill someone.  
"Come on Kai. It's only to the park. How bad could it be." Max asked as he got to his feet. He had regained his wind and some of his hearing while Tyson had his scream. If looks could kill, Kai would have killed Max with his death glare.  
"Hey. You've been wanting to get that new blade part from downtown, right? Well, when we get to the park, you can split and get that part, and then, if you want, you can meet us back at the house around super time. I need to talk to the Chief about some stuff and Max can watch Tyson. I'll carry him back home. Soooooooooo? How about it then?" Ray asked, shuddering under Kai's icy death glare.  
"rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Fine!" Kai growled from behind gritted teeth.  
  
Outside  
  
Kai bent over and Tyson jumped on his back, grabbed around Kai's neck, crushing his windpipe, and Kai stood up, grabbing and holding up Tyson by his legs. The Bladebreakers procceeded to walk to the park. Kai made the ride extra bumpy for Tyson, who kept tightening his grip on Kai's throat. Finally, after getting so fed up with almost getting disseated from his piggyback ride and almost thrown to the ground, Tyson gripped around Kai's throat as hard as he could, and screamed at the top of his lungs, "STOP WALKING SO BUMPY! I HATE THIS RIDE! I WANT YOU TO BE NICER TO ME! I'M JUST A HELPLESS LITTLE KID WHO CAN KICK YOUR AZZ ANY TIME THAT I FEEL LIKE IT! Now..........STOP IT!"  
"Let......let go......of.......of my.......my........my throat!" Kai gasped for air. Ray walked back to Tyson and Kai.  
"Come on, Tyson, your strangling Kai. Could you please let go a bit, okay?" Ray asked Tyson in a polite, calm voice. Tyson started to let go of Kai's throat a little bit, but Kai still was steamed about this whole piggyback ride buisness. As Tyson loosened his grip, Kai let go of Tyson's legs, and Tyson fell to the ground, on his ass, behind Kai.  
"I think that I'll let the ground kick your ass for me, Tyson." Kai said coldly and started to walk away, when Max called after him, stopping Kai in his tracks to respond.  
"Why are you so mean to Tyson, Kai? He's just a kid right now." Kai turned half around.  
"A little kid or not, Tyson hasn't changed one little bit. He's still as heavey as ever, and eats just as much. He's only gotten louder and smaller, in height. So, why should I act any different." And with that, Kai stalked off. Tyson started to scream even more.  
"I WANT A PIGGYBACK RIDE! I WANT A PIGGYBACK RIDE! I WANT A PIGGYBACK RIDE!"  
"Alright, here, I'll give you one." Ray bent over.  
"YAY!" Tyson screamed and jumped on Ray's back.  
  
At the Park  
  
"SLAVES! YOU WILL OBEY ME! BOW DOWN! I AM THE GREAT PHAROH OF SAND EGYPT! NOOOO! GET THAT SHOVEL OUT OF YOUR MOUTH! AAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOO! NOT THE PAIL! ANYTHING BUT THE PAIL! THAT'S NOT A TOILET! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tyson was screaming at all of the little kids who were in the sandbox. He had made a little mound of sand, wich he called sand Egypt, and was bosing everyone around. Tyson claimed to be the Pharoh and that all of the little eight to ten month old children were his slaves. One of them had tried to take a pee in the bucket that Tyson was trying to use to establish his kingdom.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The little kid cried as Tyson took the bucket away before it could be soiled. Max walked over to Tyson.  
"Come on, Tyson, be nice to the little kids. They aren't your slaves, they're just kids." Tyson got an evil glint in his eye.  
"Something tells me, I should have left Ray in charge." Max gulped.  
"So, Kenny, how are we supposed to reverse this whole disease thing before it spreads?" Ray asked. Kenny hesitated.  
"Well, uh. I think that you need to, uh, oh yea. I remember now. You just need to.........." Kenny trailed off. He turned pale.  
"What's wrong, Chief? You look like you just saw a g........" Ray trailed off as he spotted what Kenny was looking at and gasped. Max was freaking out. Tyson was sitting on the ground, turning all sorts of different colors in the face. Max ran over to Kenny and Ray who had jumped to their feet.  
"THAT KID'S PHYCO! I TOLD HIM TO STOP BOSSING AROUND THE OTHER KIDS AND NOW HE'S HOLDING HIS BREATH TO GET HIS OWN WAY! WHAT DO I DO? I CAN'T LET HIM WIN OR DIE!" Max started to hyperventalate. Ray was the first to calm down.  
"Max, take a deep breath. Little kids can smell fear. Now, go over to Tyson, and take another deep breath. Exhail and pretend to really enjoy the air. He'll be gasping for breath in no time." Ray calmed Max down, and Max went over to Tyson and did exactly what Ray told him to do. Tyson put on a pouty face, but ignored Max. Finally, Tyson fell over, unconscious. Glad that's over Max thought to himself, as he pulled Tyson's limp body over to the park bench.  
"Hey. Who's cute little kid is this?" The source of the voice was a very hot girl, who had walked over to talk to the boys. She had jet black hair and was as tall as Max. She was wearing platform shoes, a dark purple halter top, and hot pink short-shorts.  
"Is that your brother, and are you all related?" She asked them. Ray was about to answer, but Max cut him off.  
"He's my little brother, and they just follow me around. You know. (whispers) Bad influence at home. No self esteam." He gave her a huge grin.  
"WHAT! That's hardly t..." Ray tried to defend his pride, but Max cut him off, again.  
"So, what brings you to the park on such a nice day? By the way, my name is Max."  
"Oh. My name is Brit. Heh heh heh. Well, I'm just walking my pet furby. Isn't he cute? His name is Wawa. Want to pet him?" She held up a disgustingly cute pink and blue furby. Kenny went pale again. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAH! The evil ferbies are invading the town!" Kenny screamed at the top of his lungs. He ran away as fast as he could. Ray, Max and Brit watched him run with stunned faces.  
"He sure runs like a girl." Brit commented.  
"Ya. Well, Ray. Aren't you going to go after your boyfriend? You wouldn't want him to get hurt now, would you?" Max said casually, unaware of Ray's well pronounced rage. But Brit noticed. She narrowed her eyes at him, then said, through gritted teeth, "You know, you should be nice to Max. He doesn't need you to follow him around any were. You would be reduced to nothing more than a drug atict if Max left you and that other gay kid all alone with no friends." She batted her eyes and flicked her hair. Ray was starting to boil over.  
"Max, I'll leave you to look after Tyson, all alone. By your self." And Ray walked off, leaving Max, Brit, and unconscious Tyson all alone. Tyson stirred.  
"Hey, I think that he's waking up from his nap." Max said with an innocent smile. Tyson sat up and rubbed his eyes, panting for breath.  
"My chest hurts, Ray. Hey! Were's Ray. And Kenny. And who are you? What is that? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! EVIL FERBY! AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " Tyson got up and ran off as fast as he could.  
"Hey! Wait! Come back, Tyson! I'm sorry, but he had a bad experience with one of those things, well, Bye!" Max ran off, thinking, that little bastard. He did that on purpose. Right before I got a chance to ask that girl, Brit, out on a date. When I catch him, I'll make sure he suffers for that.  
  
After seven o'clock at night  
  
Kai walked in the door. Kenny had gone to bed at five o'clock as soon as he had gotten back from town. That furby scare had really scared him, so he went to bed early and Ray had no chance to talk to him about what the cure was for the disease. Max had locked himself in his bedroom and didn't say a thing to Ray when he came back to the house with Tyson, screaming about evil ferbies. Max had dragged him all the way home, and had attracted a lot of attention. Tyson was upstairs in bed, Ray hoped. Ray was sitting on the couch watching tv. Tyson had gone upstairs and into his bedroom when Ray told him to go to bed, but Ray highly doubted that he was sleeping.  
"Could you go and check on Tyson for me, Kai?" Ray asked sleepily. "I'm going to bed pretty quick."  
"(sigh) Alright." Kai walked upstairs. He went into Tyson's room, and discovered Tyson jumping on the bed.  
"Go to bed you little buttmunch." Kai said tonlessly.  
"No." Tyson simply replied.  
"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but, if you don't go to bed, the great evil furby will come and eat you. First your brains, then your intestines. But, I guess that this means good bye, squirt. Good Bye. May the evil furby have mercy on your soul." Kai walked out of the room, shutting the light off first, then he closed the door. Kai put his ear up to the door, and he immediately heard silence. Heh heh, that got him, he thought to himself. He went straight to bed. It had been a long day.  
  
In the Morning  
  
Everyone was up watching Barny and Friends, Tyson had put up a huge fight over the channel that they got to watch. Kai's eye was slowly starting to twitch. Kenny was the only one who wasn't up yet. He came walking into the living room at eight o'clock, just in time to watch part ten of the Barny marathon (Kai's eye was twitching very fast and he had a temple vein bulging out off his head, Max was watching him instead of the tv because he claimed that Kai was a lot more fun to watch than Barny. Kai was very annoyed by both Max and Barny. Everyone looked over at Kenny, who was a six year old kid.  
"Uh, chief. What is your blood type?" Ray asked interestedly.  
"It's called "computer memory." Shit. Has my voice always sounded so small? And have you all grown during the night?" Kenny asked in a very cute six year old voice.  
"You've just caught the disease, Chief." Max responded, turning his attention back toward Kai, who looked even more pissed off right now.  
"You have to tell me you remember how to reverse this, don't you?" Ray asked shiftily.  
"Uuuuuuuuuuuuh. I think that I can't remember. OOOOOOOH! BARNY!" Kenny ran to the front of the tv and sat down right beside Tyson.  
"Noooooooooooooo! This can't be happening! I'm a beyblader, not a babysitter!" Ray complained, a vein started to bulge out of his temple like Kai.  
"I don't think how much more of this I can take without killing someone." Kai muttered underneath his breath.  
  
Authors Note: I'd like to thank the following peeps for their reveiws:)  
  
LadyVampi Glad you enjoyed it. Hazel-Beka Your alter ego rulez! Dragi Thankz a bunch. Glad you like my story. Kais Devil You bet Hillary will be in it. I wouldn't leave her out even if she kind of gets on my nerves sometimes. She'll come into the story on the fifth chapter, so enjoy. And to everyone else out there, Enjoy My Master Story! 


	3. Barny Fever

Barney Fever  
  
Authors Note: Kay. Here's the next chapter I did. It was one of my fav chaps. ta do. Enjoy:) Disclaimer: Refer to chapter #1.  
  
"I hate you. You hate me. Let's go out and shoot Barney. With a great big bang we shoot him in the head. Sorry Tyson Barney's dead." Kai sung under his breath as he sat outside in the apple tree. He was starting to remember a book that he had received for Christmas one year, titled One Hundred And One Ways To Kill Someone Using Your Bare Hands And Or A Weapon. He had just finished shooting at birds with his bb gun and was relaxing in the shade of the tree. Tyson and Kenny were running around the living room, singing the Barney song and watching Barney, Ray was making lunch and was in a very pissy mood, and Max had locked himself in his room and was blasting Eminem songs from his stereo. Kai looked at his watch. It was almost one thirty.  
"Hm. It's on in five minutes. I don't care what the hell those idiots are watching in there. I'll kill them if I have to." Kai muttered as he jumped down from the tree and walked into the house. He walked into the living room, only to find out that the Barney marathon didn't end until four thirty, which a zombie-like Tyson was eager to explain to him. Kai ignored him. He picked up the remote and changed the channel.  
"HEY! BARNEY IS STIW ON!" Kenny and Tyson yelled in unison. Kai sunk into a recliner.  
"Piss off. I'm watching South Park." He grunted.  
"I'm not allowed to watch that show. My mommy says it's bad." Kenny crossed his arms. Tyson pushed him over.  
"Well, I'm allowed to watch whatever show I want to. I can do anything I want to do." He said proudly. Kai's eye twitched.  
"Ray! Come and get these little bastards out of here!" Kai yelled irritatedly. Ray appeared in the doorway of the living room. He had a vein bulging out of his temple and his eye was twitching uncontrollably. He was shaking like he had just had to endure hours and hours of looking after a house full of little brats.  
"Lunch....... is ready." Ray said forcefully at first, but then finished off calmly. "It's on the table. Help yourselves." Tyson and Kenny got up and ran into the kitchen to eat. Ray walked into the living room and sunk down onto the couch. He gave a huge sigh.  
"Do you know, how many of those accursed Barney episodes, I had to go through while making LUNCH?!" Ray said calmly but then suddenly exploded.  
"I feel your pain, Ray. I really do. I don't see how you could even stay in the kitchen that long, making lunch with those little bastards watching (shudder) Barney, with the TV cranked. I probably would have killed them." Kai and Ray relaxed as they sat back in their chairs, watching South Park, a great change from Barney, without Tyson or Kenny complaining. After about five minutes, Max walked into the room and sat down beside Ray. He looked totally relaxed.  
"It's a wonder how loud, cursing rap music can take the strain off when you have been scarred for life by Barney. Cool. South Park. I used to watch this show. If we have to listen to Tyson and Kenny and Barney for much longer, I think that I'll start watching it again." Max let out a sigh and settled down to watch the show. Ray was totally relaxed now. He had stopped shaking and his eye had finally stopped twitching. The vein bulging out of his temple had gone down. After South Park was over, Tyson and Kenny came back into the room and sat down in front of the TV as quietly as they could. They all continued to watch TV silently. Kai, Ray and Max were about to fall asleep, when, "Hey there kids! It's me! Barney! Want to play?"  
"Oh God no." Kai moaned as he opened his eyes to see that Tyson had gotten his hands on the remote control and had changed the channel back to Barney. Ray and Max woke up. They both groaned as they saw who was dancing around and singing on the TV.  
"I'm going to make sandwiches. Max, Kai, would you like one?" Ray got up and stretched. Max got up to.  
"I'll come with you and help." Max offered. Kai stood up and walked out of the room.  
"I guess I'll have one. Ham and cheese would be good. I'll be in my room." He called back as he left. Max and Ray walked into the kitchen, which was conveniently located right beside the living room. They prepared three sandwiches and Ray took one of them up to Kai's room. He knocked on the door.  
"Who the hell is it?" An impatient voice shouted out from behind the door.  
"Room service!" Ray replied sarcastically. There was no answer. He knocked on the door again. No answer. Ray figured that this was an invitation into Kai's room. He opened the door and walked in. Inside Ray found Kai lying on his back on his bed with his eyes closed. His stereo next to his bed was playing Pacabell, soft classical music with the sound off waves washing against the shore of a beach. Ray cautiously walked further into Kai's bedroom. He set the sandwich plate he was carrying down beside Kai's blade Dranzer, who was sitting on the table beside Kai's bed. Kai didn't move. He was totally relaxed.  
"Are you okay, Kai?" Ray asked very concerned. I never thought Kai had a sensitive side, He thought to himself.  
"Fuck off, Ray." He simply responded without opening an eye or moving an inch. I stand corrected, Ray thought. "Your ever so welcome for making you lunch and then catering it all the way up here for you, Kai. Since Kenny won't tell us what the cure for this disease is, I'm going to surf the net and find it myself. After you eat, you and Max are going to take Tyson and Kenny any were they want to go. Come down as soon as your done." Ray turned around and headed out the door. Kai opened one eye.  
"Go to hell, Ray."  
  
Fifteen Minutes Later  
  
Kai walked down the stairs and into the living room to find Max sleeping on the couch. Tyson and Kenny were still watching Barney. Ray walked into the living room. He had a big smile on his face.  
"I have found the cure!" Ray almost screamed in Kai's face.  
"Well then. I guess that you'll be coming with us to. You have nothing else to do." Kai smirked evilly.  
"Hey. I have to print out the page and read it." Ray was looking nervous.  
"Bookmark it then and print it out later."  
"Damn technology. Alright, Kai. You win. I'll come to." Ray gave in. "What do you little brats want to do now." Kenny grinned.  
"We want to go and see Barney, live." Kenny and Tyson gave huge smiles. Oh dear god, Ray thought to himself. Kai woke Max up and told him what they were doing. Max looked as though he were about to cry.  
"Not Barney. Anything but Barney." He whined. Kai grinned.  
"No bailing. We're all in this together." He reassured Max. Max looked a little better.  
"Fine. I'll go." He stood up and everyone went to the front door.  
  
At the Theatre.  
  
"We're gonna see Barney! We're gonna see Barney! We're gonna see Barney!" Tyson and Kenny chanted as they stood in line for tickets. Ray looked at the ticket sign.  
"Hey. We get in for free if we have two or more kids under eight with us." He smiled at Max and Kai weakly, knowing they couldn't care less. Kai spotted a large line and looked to see what it was. The sign above it read, RESIDENT EVIL TWO. Kai nudged Max behind Ray's back and pointed at the sign. Max's eye's widened.  
"I'd rather see that than Barney any day." He whispered to Kai.  
"Let's duck out. Ray won't mind. He will only have to pay for Tyson and Kenny and it's only, what, five bucks for brats under eight? Come on. I swear I'll go crazy if I have to spend another moment watching Barney. I can't afford to be seen here in this line. My rep will be trashed. I'll never hear the end of it. Besides, we both deserve a good break after what Ray put us through. Remember. He's the reason why Tyson ate that stupid bastard of a worm. Look. Resident Evil ends at the same time this stupid live Barney performance ends. We'll just pretend that we got separated from Ray in the line up and couldn't find were they were sitting. The plan is fool proof." Kai whispered his plan, hoping that Max wouldn't refuse. Max smiled.  
"Okay. Let's go." So, Kai and Max slipped into the Resident Evil line and left Tyson, Kenny, and Ray in the Barney line. When Ray neared the front of the line, he checked back at Kai and Max who had been surprisingly quiet, only to discover that they were gone. He looked at the sign above the line beside him and frowned.  
"They are going to pay dearly for what they have just done." Ray said to himself through gritted teeth.  
  
At the end of both shows  
  
"That was sooooooooooo COOL! Remember when the zombie, uh, hi Ray." Max and Kai came walking out of the movie, only to find Ray, Tyson and Kenny all waiting for them at the exit. Ray looked as though he were about to explode. He pointed in the direction of the house.  
"March!" He yelled. Max and Kai walked ahead of Ray, Tyson, and Kenny so that Ray made sure they didn't skip out again. After walking for five minutes, Kai stopped. He turned around and knocked Tyson into Kenny, who both fell on to the ground and immediately started crying. Ray stooped down to help Tyson and Kenny up. Kai turned to Max.  
"I hope you don't mind me ducking out. See ya." Kai left Max standing beside Ray, who was trying to calm Tyson and Kenny down, speechless.  
  
At Home  
  
Tyson and Kenny were sitting on the couch eating popcorn, watching Ray yell at Max in front of the TV.  
"YOU LEFT ME IN THAT HELL HOLE ALL ALONE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO STICK TOGETHER! WHO TOLD YOU THAT I WOULDN'T BE PISSED OFF IF YOU SKIPPED OUT! WE WERE ALL SUPPOSED TO WATCH THE SHOW WEATHER WE LIKED IT OR NOT! AND I ASURE YOU, I HATED IT! I'M NEVER COOKING FOOD IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN FOR YOU UNGRATFULL BASTARDS." Ray was red in the face. Max tried to defend his ground.  
"Listen, It was all Kai's idea. You should be yelling at him over this. And after what he pulled walking home, skipping out again, you should be freaking out at him. Although I do deserve some of the blame, since I was in on it to." Max gave a weak smile. Ray glared at him.  
"OH YA. RIGHT. REAL MATURE OF YOU, BASTARD. BLAME IT ALL ON KAI BECAUSE HE IS OLDEST AND THEREFORE, HE'S THE ONE TO BLAME? THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS YOU IDIOT! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE YOUNGEST SHIT HEAD OFF THE BUNCH DOSEN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T BE BLAMED FOR ANYTHING! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN UNTIL TOMORROW. GOT IT?!" Ray screamed. Max nodded and went up to his room. Tyson and Kenny looked sad.  
"AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW. The show's over." They both whined in unison. Ray gave out a huge sigh before turning to Tyson and Kenny.  
"Who wants dinner?"  
"Memememememe!" They both shouted.  
  
Nine o'clock  
  
Kai walked into the front door, took off his shoes and went up to his room. Kai had just finished walking around town and had gone to McDonalds for Supper. He was just about to fall over onto his bed, when an empty spot on the table by his bed made him glance a second time. Dranzer, his beyblade, was gone. Ray. That bastard is probably still pissed, Kai thought to himself. Since everyone had gone to bed already, he went to Ray's room to argue the point, but when he got there the door was locked. Kai pounded on the door, but Ray didn't answer. That bastard is probably fast asleep, or just ignoring me, Kai thought. He pounded on the door, then shouted, but there was no answer. He decided to go back to bed and rage about it in the morning.  
  
In the morning  
  
Kai woke up to someone quickly poking him on the bridge of his nose repeatedly with their finger. That's probably a food crazed Tyson, here to rub it in that Dranzer's gone, He thought. Kai grabbed them by the wrist and opened his eye's to glare at the kid, but when he saw who it was he sat bolt upright and starred at him, with wide eyes.  
"Kai, I'm really hungwy." A tiny six year old's voice said.  
"Holly shit! It's Ray!"  
  
Authors Note: Alright. How'd you like. R&R, co-kay? Aight! 


	4. Of Chinese Food, Scary Tubbies, and Risk

Of Chinese Food, Scary Tubbies, and Risk  
  
Authors Note: Hey all. How's it goin. Kaji is back with a new chapter hot off the press. Enjoy this cracked up chapter.  
  
"Hello, Pizza Hut. How can I help you."  
"Ya, I'd like to order, uh, one large pepperoni pizza, a large coke.... (In background) I WANT A PONY..... Tyswon! Kai is ordering peeza, not a powny......SHUT UP RAY! I WANT A PONY! Wait. Pizza? I WANT PIZZA..... Max? What kind of pizza do you want..... Oh, uh, a large bacon and cheese pizza and a pepsi.... I WANT PIZZA.... Kai! Tyswon tod me to shud up...... a large bacon and cheese pizza, just a sec, SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! And a pepsi...... I WANT AN EXTRA LARGE STUFFED CRUST HAWAIIAN PIZZA WITH EXTRA TOPPINGS AND 7 UP..... Could I have a small vegitarian special pizza....... Kai, cowed I have a medum bacon an doble cheese peeza, an wha does vegiteranean mean...... a medium bacon and double cheese pizza, a small vegitarian pizza and an extra large stuff crust Hawaiian pizza with extra toppings and 7 Up."  
"Allright, that will all cost one hundred and fifty dollars and thirty one cents. We will be there in about thirty five minutes. If you can give us your address....." Kai wasn't in a cooking mood and Max had no idea how to cook, so they were ordering pizza for breakfast. Kai hung up the phone. Tyson and Kenny were sitting in the living room watching Franklin. Max was sitting upside down in a recliner reading comic books. Ray was following Kai around. Kai walked into the living room and looked with distaste at the TV. Franklin had just ended and now the Bear in the Big Blue House was dancing around the screen. Ray cowered behind Kai. He was shaking as though he had just been through the most terrifying haunted house that was ever built. Kai looked at Ray with a raised eyebrow.  
"What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen the inside of Tyson's underwear drawer." Kai asked. Ray gripped Kai's pant leg and grimanced as the bear on TV started to sing a song about being happy.  
"I don't wike the twee house chanawl. It scawrs me. That beawr is scawry! I gets bad dreams from watching this chanawl." Ray gripped Kai's pant leg tighter as the bear started to dance and sing with little animals dancing around it. Kai looked at the TV and grinned. He walked over to the coffee table, picked up the remote and changed the channel to MTV. Tyson and Kenny looked up at Kai alarmed.  
"HEY! I was watching The Bear In The Big Blue House! CHANGE IT BACK!" Tyson screamed. Kai gave him a smack on the side of his head. Tyson glared at him.  
"Shut up you little brat. And respect your elders." He snapped.  
"You can't tell me what to do! I can do what I want when I OW! THAT HURT!" Kai had smacked Tyson on the side of his head again. Tyson rubbed his head and made a face at Kai, who retaliated by giving Tyson another smack.  
"If I hear any more out of you, you won't get any pizza. In fact, no more food at all. You really need to lose a couple hundred pounds any way. Maybe we should start now. Ya. Cutting back on pizza should do the trick." Tyson looked horrified.  
"NO. Anything but that. Please? You wouldn't dare! I promise I'll be good." Tyson pleaded pathetically.  
"We'll see, Tyson. If I get any more trouble from you, it'll be diet time." Kai threatened. Tyson winced at the sound of the word diet. Ray loosened his grip on Kai's pant leg a little bit and looked out from behind him. Just then, the doorbell rang. Kai was just about to start walking over to answer the door when something small ran out in front of him and opened the door.  
"Hello. I have an order for, uh, Tyson Granger. A coke, 7 Up, pepsi, an extra large...."  
"Ya ya ya. I knows what he ordered. Jus gimmi the stuff an pud id on his tab." Ray took all the pizza boxes, 7 Up, coke and pepsi, closed the door in the delivery boy's face, and headed to the dining room. Kai was a little surprised at this sudden change of modesty. He followed Ray into the dining room. Ray loaded up a plate of his pizza and walked past Kai without saying anything and headed for the living room. As soon as he reached the living room, Kai heard the sound of thunderous, scampering feet stampeding for the kitchen. Tyson and Kenny ran as fast as they could through the kitchen, grabbed plates, loaded up with pizza, and then ran as fast as they could out of the kitchen, back to the living room in the blink of an eye. Max came walking in lazily. He grabbed a plate and took two slices of pizza. He sighed.  
"Guess what they're watching in there." He asked Kai. Kai shrugged.  
"Bear in the big blue house?" He asked Max dully. Max shook his head.  
"It's worse."  
"Pokemon?"  
"Nope. Worse."  
"Blues Clues?"  
"No. Still way off."  
"Dora the Explorer?"  
"Still way off. I didn't know you knew so many little kid shows, Kai."  
"Shut up Max. I see the titles every day when I'm channel surfing around YTV. How about Bob the Builder?"  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay worse than Bob the Builder."  
"Eliot Moose?"  
"Nope."  
"Franklin?"  
"Negative."  
"Rainbow Fish?"  
"No."  
"(shudder) Barny?"  
"Ha ha, no. Way worse than that."  
"Beyblade."  
"TRAITOR!" "I give up Max. What are they watching in there?" Just as Max opened his mouth to respond, a defening yell came from the living room and then shrill crying was heard. Kai closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Let's go see why Ray is crying." He and Max walked through the kitchen door and into the living room, only to come across the strangest sight they had ever seen. Both of them were speechless. Tyson and Kenny were running around the living room in circles, both of which had a bent coat hanger on his head, which were bent into a weird symbol. Tyson was carrying a black purse. Ray was crying very loudly and was curled up in a corner on the couch, terrified. The tellitubies were running around on the TV screen.  
"I'm Tinki Winki!" Tyson yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"I'm Lala!" Kenny yelled, then stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Kai and Max standing in the doorway watching them. Tyson slammed into the back of Kenny and fell on his butt. Kai grabbed Tyson by the scruff of the neck and hauled him up onto his feet, took the coat hanger off of his head and yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You're scaring the crap out of Ray! And, were the hell did you get that purse?" Tyson had a sulky look on his face. Kenny took the coat hanger off of his head and shrunk down onto the couch. Max turned off the TV and then went to comfort Ray, who was still crying and completely terrified.  
"We're playing Tellitubbies and that's what me and Kenny do all the time. My grandpa gave me this purse so that I could be Tinki Winki for Halloween." Tyson glared at Kai.  
"It's true." Came Kenny's squeaky voice from the couch. Ray was still howling in terror. Kai let go of Tyson. Max was trying desperately to cheer Ray up, but nothing seemed to be working. Kenny and Tyson grabbed their half eaten pizza and ran upstairs to Tyson's bedroom, were they could finish their game of Tellitubbies without being disturbed. Kai walked over to Max and Ray and sat down on the couch beside Ray, who flung himself on top of Kai in a big hug and started to cry into his shoulder. Kai was completely surprised by this sudden action and didn't know what to do next. Max gave Kai a huge grin and patted Ray on the back. Ray continued to sob into Kai's shoulder but was finally starting to calm down. Kai remained expressionless. He looked down at Ray and asked, "What's your favorite show?" Ray stopped sobbing and looked up into Kai's eyes.  
"sniff. I. Like. um. sniff. I like. Sagwa the Siamese Chinese Cat and Mon Colle Knights." Ray responded timidly. Kai picked up the remote. He channel surfed until he found Mon Colle Knights. Ray turned around, still red faced, to face the TV, still sitting on Kai's lap, and stopped crying completely. Max went into the kitchen and came out with pizza for both himself and Kai. He handed one to Kai and picked up Ray's plate and handed it to him. He sat down beside Kai and they continued to watch TV. I never thought that Kai actually had a sensitive side. Max thought to himself. After watching TV for a while, Kenny and Tyson came downstairs, Tellitubby free, and stood in front of the TV as if they were trying to make a statement. Ray was looking upset by this sudden intrusion. Kai was in a very irritable mood.  
"Move out of the way, you little bastards." He growled at them. Tyson looked very defiant. He puffed out his chest and Kenny tried to mimic him, except it looked more like he was trying to stand on his tippi toes.  
"I want to go to the park." He said snobbily. Ray looked up at Kai with big eyes.  
"Could we pwease go, Kai? Pwetty pwetty pwease?" Ray begged with puppy dog eyes. Kai sighed.  
"Alright, we'll go. Go and get your shoes on." Kenny and Tyson cheered and ran for the door. Ray jumped off of Kai's lap and turned to face Kai, who had stood up and was walking to the door with Max.  
"Kai? Can you pwease hewp me put my shoes on pwease?" Ray gave Kai puppy dog eyes and Kai shuddered.  
"(sigh) Alright." Ray led Kai and Max to the door and Kai helped Ray tie his shoes. Max sniggered at Kai behind his back. Tyson tugged at Kai's arm.  
"Kai. Could you please help me tie my shoes?" He asked kindly, giving Kai puppy dog eyes. Kai shuddered again.  
"Max. Help Tyson."  
"NO! I WANT KAI TO HELP ME! NOT YOU MAX! NOW!" Tyson screamed as Max attempted to help him.  
"Tyson. You stupid idiotic kid. Your shoes are already tied. Why the hell would you need someone to help you!" Kai glared at Tyson and Tyson glared back. Max tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh. Kai turned his death glare on Max who shuddered down into a corner, then turned to Kenny with a huge grin and started to tie his shoes, even when Kenny tried to point out that he already knew how to tie his shoes. Tyson continued to pout.  
  
At the Park  
  
Kai and Max were sitting on opposite sides of a bench in the park watching Ray throw sand in Tyson's eyes for pushing him into the sandbox. Kenny was laughing at Ray until Ray threw sand in Tyson's eyes. Kenny threw a fit when Ray threw sand at him to. He screamed at Ray, who was sitting in the sandbox. Tyson was laughing his head off. Kai was watching intently to see if Ray would burst out crying, which would give him a reason to go back home and ground Tyson and maybe even Kenny. To his surprise, Ray gave a shrill war cry, stood up, and started punching and kicking Tyson as hard as he could. Tyson dropped to the ground in a ball as Ray continued to kick him in the back, while Kenny screamed girlishly and pulled at Ray's hair, only to get kicked in the side. Kai was speechless, although he didn't show it, as Ray continued to brutally beat Tyson into submission. Kenny was curled into a quivering ball on the ground.  
"Um, Max? I think your fat little friend there is getting beaten up by that boy with a pony tail." A feminine voice came from Max's side of the bench. Kai glanced over to were Max was sitting to see a girl standing next to Max. It was Brit. This time she was holding a Barbie doll in her hand. Max looked casually at the massive beating Tyson was receiving, then looked back at Brit.  
"That fat kid is Tyson, my brother, and the one cowering on the floor is Kenny, my other brother, and the one kicking the shit out of the other two is Ray, my other brother." Max finished lazily. Brit looked a little confused.  
"You have three brothers? What ever happened to those other two kids?" Max grinned.  
"Oh, their in jail. Shoplifting. Pretty sad, eh?"  
"Who the hell are you talking about? You don't know anyone in jail." Kai muttered at Max.  
"Heh, heh, heh, don't mind him. He's just mad because I'm a better beyblader than him." Kai raised an eyebrow at Max.  
"Excuse me? Since when did that ever happen?"  
"Uuuuhhh. Don't worry, Brit. He talks tough, but he's as weak as that fat kid over there." Brit giggled as they looked over to see tears streaming down Tyson's face as Ray made him eat sand.  
"You shouldn't talk like your better than everyone else when you're a petty weakling, Kai. You should listen to your superior, Max." Kai snapped at this remark from Brit. He abruptly stood up, then hauled Max to his feet by his shirt collar.  
"Battle. Now." Kai spat the words out at Max.  
"Uh. I don't know. I'm kind of tired of always beeting you, Kai." Brit stood tall beside Max.  
"Come on, Max. Teach this guy a lesson about honesty. Kick his butt." She punched the air with her fist.  
"Well, uh, um."  
"Come on, Max. Your girlfriend's waiting to see your so called talent." Kai sneered at Max's situation. Max gulped.  
"O-okay. Just let me, uh, um." Max reached his hand inside of his pocket for his blade and fumbled the blade as he attempted to fit it on his launcher. Kai swiftly produced his blade from his pocket and fit it perfectly on his launcher in one fluid motion.  
"A-alright. Let's go." Max stuttered as he held his launcher up shakily. Kai smirked at his sudden change of attitude.  
"Leave the bragging to the pros, Max. The pros who actually have talent to brag about, that is." Kai perfectly launched his blade to the ground. Max stiffley launched his blade and it landed, wobbling, on the ground.  
"Crap. Kai's going to beat me in front of Brit! I can't let that happen! I'm a world champion!" To Max's surprise, he managed to channel his desperate energy into Draceil, adding power to it and making it spin faster. Unfortunatly, it wasn't enough. Kai had been pissed off at everyone ever since Tyson ate that glowing worm, that he channeled even more of his pissed off energy to his blade than Max had channeled into his. Dranzer was so powerful; it knocked Draceil skyhigh in one swift hit. Draceil landed uslessly at Brit's feet.  
"Brit, I have something to confess. Those people you met before. They actually died in a car accident and my brother, Kai, was the one they really looked up to and the one that took in their orphaned kid brothers after their parents died from genital herpies. Please forgive me! I was only tring to be cool so that you would like me." Max picked up his blade and put it in his pocket, then strode over to Kai and gave him a hug.  
"I love you man." Kai froze. To. Much. Hugging. Can't take much more happiness. Must.........Kill. Kill. KILL! NO MORE HAPPINESS! Kai silently screamed inside his head. Max pulled away as Brit smiled happily at Max and Kai.  
"Aaaaawwww. You guys are to cute." Kai's eye twitched. Cute? CUTE? I AM NOT CUTE! PEOPLE DON'T FEAR ME BECAUSE I'M CUTE! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! Kai silently screamed inside his head as he death glared bitterly at Max. Max gave a weak, unconvincing smile at Kai. Brit checked her watch.  
"Shin-dig. I have to leave now, Maxie. See you later, kay." Brit kissed Max on the cheek and walked away. As soon as she was out of earshot, Max's weak smile spread into a huge grin.  
"And it's just that simple." Max sat back down on his side of the bench. He leaned back and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and smiling. Kai spotted a rock about the size of his fist laying on the ground at his feet. A huge grin spread across his face. Time for revenge. Kai fit his blade on its launcher. Max opened one eye and looked at Kai suspiciously. He then launched his blade right over top of the rock. The blade hit the top corner of the rock, sending the rock flying through the air. It pegged Max in the sholder. Max immediately jumped to his feet, howling with pain. Kai, satisfied, sat down on his side of the bench.  
"That ones for the hug." He spat at Max. Max rubbed his sholder, then sat down on the corner of his side of the bench, shaking a little. After a while, Ray walked up to the bench. He sat down beside Kai and looked at him with his big kitten eyes.  
"Kaaaiii. I'm hungry. Cowd we eat somwewr in taown?" Kai felt like his insides were melting away from poison. He wasn't used to this kind of cuteness. Max spoke up timidly.  
"We could go for chinease food." Kai stood up as Tyson and Kenny swaggered over to them, covered in bruises from the beating Ray had inflicted on them.  
"We're going for chinease food, you little bastards. Hurry up." Kai snapped irratatedly at them. They all started walking toward the nearest chinease food restaurant, which was conveiniently located across the street from the park. They all stood on the side of the road, waiting for the traffic to pass. Ray looked up at Kai again.  
"Kaaaiii. Wiw you pwease hold my hand acwoss the stweet?" Tyson looked up at Kai as well.  
"Kaaaiii? Will you hold my hand to?" Kai shuddered at Tyson's question. It was bad enough to have a sickly cute kid take a liking to you, but to have a fat, stupid, ugly kid jelious of that attention. It was just sickening.  
"Max, hold Tyson and Kenny's hand across the street." Tyson scowled at Kai as he said this to Max. Kai grabbed Ray's hand as the traffic stopped and practically dragged him across the street. Max, Kenny, and a scowling Tyson, followed.  
  
At the table inside the restaurant  
  
Everyone had ordered and were all eating silently, listening to the occasional squabble between Tyson, Kenny and Ray, or to Kenny ranting about the many wonders of China.  
"Did you know that eighty-eight percent (Made up percentage) of all chinease food is made out of cats?" Everyone, but Tyson of course, lost a fraction of their appetite. Ray looked horrifyed. He looked up at Kai with his huge chibi eyes and squeked,"Kiiiittyyyy?" Kai looked down at Ray, no sympathey what so-ever in his eyes.  
"Yes, Ray. Kitty." Almost as soon as he had uttered thease words, he had immediately wished he could take them back. Huge tears welled up in Ray's eyes. His bottom lip quivered.  
"Um, uh, well look on the bright side, Ray." Kai raked his mind for words of comfort but came up with little to say. What bright side? Where is a bright side for killing cats? "They, uh, kill them before they skin them." Ray looked even more upset than before. Max cut in, hoping that his answer would make a difference. "It reduces the pet popullation so there are more places for homeless kitties to sleep." This remark from Max did make a difference, but unfortunatly, not the right difference they had hoped for. Tears streamed down Ray's face as he started bawling his eyes out. "WAAAAAAAAAAAA! EAWTY-EAWT PEWCENT OF AW KITTIES HAWVE NO HOUSES!" Kai reached across the table and punched Max hard in the sholder. Max flinched as he held his sholder.  
"Nice going, backa. Now he'll never shut up."  
"Ow. Why'd you punch me so hard?" Ray stopped crying and looked at Max, then started laughing.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha! Agaiwn! AGAIWN! PAWNCH MAX AGAIWN!" Max looked at Kai with a hilariously scared look on his face.  
"Kai, please don't hit me that hard again. Just hit me lightly. Please, I'm begging you. I'll pretend it hurt!" Kai smirked evily at Max.  
"But he loves to see me inflict pain on people, plus your acting sucks." Kai punched Max three times in the same sholder, sending Ray into fits of laughter. The harder Kai hit Max, the harder Ray laughed. To bad I couldn't make everyone laugh by beating people up. I wouldn't have to worry about the cops then. After they had all eaten, they decided to go home.  
  
At the house  
  
Max was exhausted from being punched in the arm so many times by Kai, and Kai was a little tired of punching someone in the arm so many times, that he had to switch fists. Tyson and Kenny were still tired from their beating and Ray was ready for a catnap. They all decided to settle down to a nice, "quiet" game of risk. Ray decided to just use his pieces to help Kai out, Tyson and Kenny were allowed to work together to try and take over the board, leaving Max all by himself. Kenny proved to be a very good strategest, but him and Tyson lost to Ray and Kai's combined army's power. They had pouted about cheaters for a while, then when Max continued to ignore them, they went up to Tyson's room to play tellitubbies. Ray got tired and fell asleep in Kai's lap as Max tried desperatly to annihalate Kai's forces. The game carried on until super time, when Kai brutally defeated all of Max's men. Super, too, went by slowly. Kai made KD and sat in the living room with Ray and Max watching South Park. Tyson and Kenny ate in Tyson's room, still playing tellitubbies. Everyone went to bed early at the same time. Little did Kai know, the next day would be more than he could handle.  
  
In the morning  
  
Kai woke up to the sound of a little kid running up and down the hall, shouting,"CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!" Kai sleepily sat up in his bed, trying to figure out who the little bastard was who had woke him up. Suddenly, it clicked. Who was the only bladebreaker that obsessed over candy more than Tyson and everyone else in the world combined?  
"Fuck. Just what I need right now. Max. Chibi." Kai was the last teenaged bladebreaker left.  
  
Authors Note: Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed torchuring these guys. Yes peoples, Kai is the last one standing. This cannot be good...for everyone else. Chaos is sure to ensue.  
  
Special Thankz to Tika the Fire Goddess for that awsome review. 


	5. Kai Snaps

Kai Snaps  
  
Authors Note: Kaji: Just to let you know, you've probly already noticed, I was formerly known as Kajiflamer. Now to important stuff. Here is the fifth chapter to my story. I know, I know, it's been a while. Now without further ado, on with the chatpter!  
  
"CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY..."  
"TINKY WINKI! TINKI WINKI! TINKI WINKI..."  
"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA..."  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" silence. Horifying memories of the morning passed through Kai's head. He shuddered as the out of control Tyson and Kenny, equiped with coat hangers on their heads, rushed past him in the kitchen, as Max chased them with a cap gun. Rei was sitting quietly on the couch, totally consumed in watching Shamen King on the Fox Box. Max chased Tyson and Kenny into the living room and started firing off the cap gun.  
"I'm going to kill you, Tinki Winki! Your gonna die! I'm the Tellibubby hunter who is just gonna kill ya for fun!" Kenny screamed as Max shouted this at him and Tyson. Kai reached for the advil on top of the fridge as a terrifyed Rei began to scream his head off. He walked reluctantly into the living room, only to find his rapidly rising temper flare out of control.  
"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! STOP BEING RETARDS!" Kai's eye started to twitch out of control. Tyson and Kenny simultaniously stuck their tounges out at Kai and started screaming, "We hate you! We hate you! Let's go oud and kill Kaa-ai! With a great big bang, we shoot im in the head! Sorry, Dranzer, Kai is dead!" Extremely unexpectedly, Max and Rei stood up on the couch, so that they were taller than Tyson and Kenny, then began yelling, "Joy to the world, Tyson and Kenny are dead! We shooooooot, them iiiiinnnn, the heeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaad! We didn't like the bo-o-dies, so we flushded them down the po-o-ty! And round and round they go! With their fingers up their nose! And, RA-OUND! AND RA-A-OUND, AND ROUND, THEY, GO!" Tyson and Kenny began screaming their heads off and Rei and Max began to scream sing songs about killing Tyson and Kenny. They were totally out of control. Unfortunatly, they didn't even see it coming. Help did not come for another hour.  
  
Outside Hillary stepped up onto the doorstep and reached for the doorbell. She pressed the button and waited, hearing no one at all approaching to answer the door. She sighed, then started pushing the button extremely fast. She stopped immediately as she heard hard, aggravated footsteps approach the door from the other side.  
"Oh, crap." She thought to herself. "I must've woken Kai up." The door flew open and a very pissed off person appeared behind the door.  
"WHAT!!??" Hillary's expresion didn't change at all. She simply smiled sweetly, then answered, "Hey! What's up? How come you guys haven't been practising lattly? You usually call me, or at least Tyson does." Kai didn't reply. He just stood there, eye twitching, glaring at Hillary. Screaming was suddenly heard in the background.  
"What was that?" Hillary raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Kai, who glared at the space behind him.  
"The little bastards must have gotten out." The smoke alarm suddenly sounded from the living room.  
"Shit." Kai turned around and raced for the living room. Hillary followed close behind. Rei was sitting on the couch, wide eyed, as he watched a phsycopathic Max sitting on the ground, playing with a lighter. He had a flip knife sticking out of his back pocket and cut up rope lay all around him. Tyson and Kenny were tyed together back to back, surrounded by a ring of fire that was fuelled by some stuff that Max had sprayed all over the carpet. They were crying frantically. Hillary stood horifically rooted to the spot at the scene. Kai grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed out the fire. Hillary turned her terrifyed gaze at Kai.  
"What the hell happened to them?"  
"They were pissing me off, so I tyed them up in the living room and duck taped their mouths closed. Rei, though, kinda quieted down and..." Hillary cut him off.  
"NO! That's not what I mean! Why are they all little..." Hillary fell limply to the ground. Max appeared behind her with a baseball bat and a huge grin on his face. A huge lump rose up on Hillary's head.  
"BAM, BAM!" Max screamed. "BAM, BAM WANT CANDY!" Kai sighed heavily. This was going to be a long day. Kai went into the kitchen and retreived two lollypops from Max's "secret" candy stash in the cupboard. He turned around to find Max and Rei standing right behind him with huge grins on their faces. Muffled screams of protest could be heard coming from the living room. As soon as Kai handed Max and Rei their candy, Max immediately dropped his baseball bat on the floor and wandered into the living room. "This isn't so bad." Kai thought to himself. "The little bastards shut up if you give them candy." Sadly, for once in his life, Kai was wrong. Rei stood beside Kai as he poured himself a drink. Kai had yelled his voice hoarse. Rei followed him into the living room and sat down on the couch beside him. Max sat on the other side of Kai, the remote control in his hand. Tyson and Kenny were screaming in a corner on the farthest side of the living room. Hillary still laid in the doorway unconcious. Max changed the channel to South Park, and they all sat watching it contently, well, at least until Max had finished his candy. He stood up and started jumping up and down on the couch, shouting, "BAMBAMWANCANDY! BAMBAMWANCANDY!" Max soundly hit the floor. A very, very annoyed Kai had smacked Max on the back of the head, causing him to fall to the ground painfully. A huge change in attitude overtook Max. He took a deep breath and started to scream at the top of his lungs. Rei scowled. He jumped down off of the couch and kicked Max in the stomack. "WESPECT KAI'S AUTHORITAY!" Max stuck out his lower lip in a cute pouting face. "All I wanted to do was go to the park and you HURT ME!" Max started crying hysterically, until, suddenly, he abruptly stopped and smacked Kai's knee, then ran off, bouncing off the walls as he went. "KAI'S IT!" He screamed over his sholder. Rei grinned evilly, then got up and raced off after Max. Kai's eye twitched irritatedly. He had always hated tag as a child. He got up and walked lazily after the two sugar high infants. He entered one room, only to find Rei and Max disappear into another room. Getting irritatedly annoyed now, Kai got a wicked evil idea. He walked upstairs to his room to retreive something "special" that would "help" him to "catch" Max and Rei.  
  
Downstairs Max and Rei hid under the kitchen table, hiding from Kai. Tyson and Kenny went running past them, as they chased each other around the house. Sugar high Max had untied them to make the game more interesting. Hillary still lay unconcious in the kitchen doorway. Tyson ran up to the opposite doorway of the kitchen and peeked around the corner, watching for Kai. A loud bang sounded and a chunk of doorframe was blasted off and nearly hit Tyson in the head. Kai was sitting in the living room, hidding behind the couch, the barrel of a mini handgun sticking out at the top of the couch. Tyson's face went pail. Rei ran out the opposite door, nearly tripping over Hillary, and over to the couch were Kai was hiding. He jumped up on the couch and sat down beside Kai, who took no notice to this sudden intrusion. "I'm gonna be on youwr side, kay?" Kai passed Rei a bb gun. "Try to hit Tyson, Kenny, or Max. That little bastard set them free. He must be punished. If you can, which I highly doubt you can, try to hit them square between the eyes." "Sqwawr between theiwr eyes." Rei repeated and then pulled the trigger as Tyson stuck his head out to check if the coast was clear. Kai looked onward blankly, disbeleivingly, as Tyson fell over backwards to the ground, clutching the space inbetween his eyes. "You did it. You actually hit Tyson between the eyes. Impressive, for a first timer." Rei beamed up at Kai. "Bud is not my fiwst time shooding a gaun." Kai raised an eyebrow at Rei. "Well, that's just great, Rei. It's always better to learn how to shoot a gun at an early age than as an adult." Max came up behind Kai and Rei and tugged at Kai's foot. "Can we please go to the park now? I wanna play tag at the park." Rei looked up at Kai with huge, disgustingly cute puppy, eh, kitty-cat eyes. Kai shuddered. "Pwwwweeeeeese, Kai? Cawn we go ta the park?" Kai shuddered again. Kenny stooped down beside a dazed Tyson. Surprisingly, Tyson had a large bruise in between his eyes. No blood was drawn. No cut was made. Just a bruise. Just a stupid bruise. Kai looked disappointedly over at Tyson. "Guess his skull was to thick to make any lasting impression with a bb gun." Kai sighed. "Alright then. I guess that we could go to the park." Max raced over to the door as fast as he could go. Kai walked over to Tyson and Kenny. Tyson had finally stood up and tears were running down his face. Kenny was standing beside him trying to comfort him. Kai smacked him in the back of the head, almost knocking Tyson to the floor. "Go get your stuff on. We're going to the park you little bastard." Tyson glared up at Kai, and was about to scream, when he say Kai fingering the handgun in his pocket, and immediately stopped himself. Tyson and Kenny scammpered to the door as fast as they could. Kai found Rei standing by his shoes, looking at them blankly. Oh yeah. Kai thought to himself. Rei can't tie his shoes. (Okay, I know. In the show, Rei dosen't have shoelaces on his shoes, but in this fanfic he does.) Kai kneeled down to help Rei with his shoes. Kenny, Max and Tyson were waiting outside for Kai and Rei. Off they all went to the park, and yah, by the way, Kai is still in a pissed off mood.  
  
At the park Tyson, Kenny, Max and Rei were all burning off their energy playing king of the castle. Well, actually, it was more like Max and Rei keeping Tyson and Kenny off of the jungle gym. Everytime Kenny or Tyson attempted to climb up, Max or Rei would step on their fingers, hands, or simply push them off. Finally, after much irritation, crying, and pouting, Tyson and Kenny established a "fort" in the sandbox with all of the other not so potty trained children. Kai sat back on the park bench lazilly. He looked up as he heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Kai! How's it goin?" It was Bridget. "Like, oh my god! I never thought that I'd see you here! Uh, were's Max?" Kai casually leaned back as Bridget sat down beside him. "Oh, Max? He's in rehab." Bridget looked wide eyed at him. "Really? Wow. Uh, who's that kid over there beside your brother ontop of the jungle gym over there?" Kai glanced over to the direction that Bridget pointed. "Oh, him? He's adopted. Parents just got him yesterday to replace Max while he was away in rehab." Bridget looked in awe at Kai. "Wow. Well, when you see Max again, tell him that I have something very important to tell him." She got up and walked away. "What a gulliable bitch."  
  
Later on that afternoon Kai had decided to order pizza again for them all to eat for supper, instead of cooking dinner. Like that would ever happen. They were all sitting down to watch a scary movie. Tyson and Kenny were hiding behind the couch because they were so scared, occasionally peering over the top or around the sides of the couch, until the next scary part came up. Rei was huddled up beside Kai on the couch, squeezing his arm and quickly shutting his eyes as a scary part came up. Max, on the other hand, was sitting an inch away from the TV, a maddened grin curled around his lips. Kai was really bored with the movie. Scary movies never have bothered or scared him before. Well, certain horor movies had never bothered him before. There weren't many out there that played onto his phobia and he avoided the one or two films out there that included his one and only fear. He sat back on the couch, trying to ignore his arm, which had lost all of it's feeling, due to Rei squeezing his it so hard. Everyone who was a little chibi, excluding Max, was too terrified to complain about anything. After the movie was over, however, was a whole different story. Tyson and Kenny put up a big fuss about going to bed, since they were too afraid that a big scary monster would come and eat them in their sleep. Max scampered up to bed eagerly, so he could wait and see if a monster of the dark would come into his bedroom. Kai tried to convince Tyson and Kenny to go to bed.  
"Listen up bastards, go to bed now, or you'll be eaten up by the evil, uh, cheese munching clown." Tyson and Kenny quivered at the spot. Tyson finally spoke up in a squeaky voice.  
"Uh, um, wh-wh-wh-what i-is the che-e-ese m-munching c-c-c-clown?" Kai grinned evilly.  
"It's the most evil, terrifying monster to ever walk the earth. It stuffs you up with cheese so you're to full to ever eat again..." Tyson gave a weak wimper. "Or to full to think of anything, anything at all, other than how full you are. You get dummer and dummer as the day goes on until you're to stupid to think of anything that isn't related to cheese." Kenny, this time, wimpered weakly. What a lame excuse for an evil monster. Why the hell couldn't I come up with anything better than that? I must be tired. Kai thought to himself. Tyson and Kenny gave in at that. They ran upstairs to their bedrooms as quickly as they could. Kai felt a slight tug at his pantleg. He looked down and saw a very pail looking Rei with huge chibi kitty cat eyes gazing up at him as if he were about to cry from fright.  
"Ka-ai? Could I please sleep in the same bed as you tonight? Pleeeeeeeeeese? I'm really scared." Kai felt slight pitty for the kid. He knew that the kid would be way to scared to sleep in his own bed that night, so what harm could that do? He lead Rei upstairs and everyone in the house, excluding Max, was asleep by twelve o-clock.  
"Wait a minute! I never took my pills today!" Max got out of bed and went over to his dresser, where he pulled out a bottle of pills and popped two into his mouth.  
"Uh oh. I'm not supposed to take them around twelve o-clock at night. That's when I halucinate. Crap." Max sat on his bed, wide eyed, as halucinations ran before his eyes.  
  
In the Morning Kai woke up around five in the morning, and sleepily walked downstairs to have breakfast. Rei, no longer chibi, was sitting at the kitchen table eating cornflakes. Finally. Someone finally turned back. I'm so glad Tyson wasn't first to change back. That would be a torturous hell.  
"Kai, what's up with the time? The callendar says it's Sunday." Kai raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Ya. So. It's supposed to say Sunday." Rei sighed heavilly.  
"No. That's not what I meant. It says that it's Sunday. A week later than the Sunday it's supposed to be." Kai was still confused. He checked the callendar and found that it was the right date.  
"There's nothing wrong with this callendar, Rei. It's on the right day." At that moment, Max came running into the kitchen, screaming stuff about capturing an evil monster in a jar in his bedroom. Rei looked at Max with a confused and depressed look on his face.  
"Great. First Tyson. Then Kenny. Now Max is chibi." Kai was getting kind of creeped out.  
"Uh, Rei? Max turned chibi yesterday. You were chibi the day before that. Don't you remember?" Rei shook his head.  
"No. I can't remember anything about the last two days."  
  
End Note: Tori: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! School exams are FINALLY OVER! Now we get to work on stories instead of studying! Kurai: That means more killing people, less wishing to kill people. Kaji: Kay? Here's the deal. I know that it's been almost a week since I updated last, but that was because I was "studying" for exams. But I finally managed to somehow finish this chapter so I hope you have enjoyed it. The cure for the disese will be displayed in the next chapter, so just hang tight for that. Tori: YAY FOR AMNESIA! Kurai: I wish that it could kill people. Then Tyson and Kenny would die. Tori: Ya, genious. They would die. But so would Rei! He would be dead right now! And Max would die to! Kurai: So what? I don't care about Max. He reminds me too much of you. Tori: Better not let Kat Kit hear that. She'll kill you for saying stuff like that about Max. Kurai: I'm not afraid of her. I'm a better fighter than anyone in the world. Kat Kit: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MAXIE! Kurai: I said that I hate him and he deserves to die. Kat Kit: DIE! (Pounces at Kurai and they get into a huge brawl) Tori: Uh, um, please don't fight. Ah what the hell. GO KAT KIT! Kurai: YOU WANNA DIE NEXT? Kaji: I'm just gonna stay out of this one. Here's a list of people who reveiwed.  
  
Kat Kit – Of course, my good friend Kat Kit is the friend who said I should put this story on the net. She also likes Max the best. She doesn't obsess about Max as much as Kurai does about Kai, though. Oh, and according to her review, cats are taking over the world so be sure to look out for that evil threat. mew AAAAAAAAAaaaaah Evil Kitty! Pulls out shot gun and shoots cat MEROW  
  
Roz – the – Creator – Glad you think it's funny  
  
Tika the Fire Goddess – It's not as corny as a title as you think. It's kind of funny actually.  
  
Fireli ' leana – I liked writing about chibi Rei. It was fun. I'm glad you liked it to.  
  
Izumi Princess of Darkness – Glad you liked my story!  
  
Hazel – Beka – I just noticed that when you brought it up. I had never really realized before that Kai was the first to turn chibi in chibi stories. I don't know how little kids can talk like that. It's kind of strange. I'm pretty sure Beka would make an adorable chibi. smiles evilly  
  
Kaji: And that's all. So, plz R&R people. 


	6. Cry Fatty, Cry

Cry Fatty, Cry  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Kaji: Alright. I made a little mistake in the last chapter. I accidentally called Brit, Bridget. So sue me. I was tired when I wrote that chapter. Well, now that that's cleared up, on with the story.  
  
Kurai: Like the title? I came up with it myself.  
  
Kaji: I think they've already guessed that. Do the disclaimer.  
  
Kurai: Fine.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own beyblade. Not even Kai, Rei, or Max. (tear drop)  
  
Kaji: Riiiight. Anyways, on with the story.  
  
Kai watched the computer screen over Ray's shoulder. They were on the official little peoples disease website to figure out what the cure was. Ray clicked on the cure link.  
"Here it is. Okay. If people in your household are suffering from the little peoples disease, you must not feed them candy. If you feed them candy, and the next day they are still chibi, then they will be bouncing off the walls all day. They will become psycotic and very tempermental. Although this may seem like a bad thing, they will cry a lot more then usual. This is actually a very good thing, since the cure to the disease is the number of times a chibi person cries. If you make a person with the disease cry enough times, then they will turn back to normal the very next morning. Below is a link you can use to figure out how many times a person needs to cry by entering in their full name." Ray read the page out loud. Kai snickered.  
"We may have an annoying problem, Rei. Uh, I kind of gave you and Max candy yesterday. Good job your not chibi anymore, huh?" Rei froze.  
"You gave Max, candy? Are you frigin' serious? YOU DON'T EVER GIVE MAX CANDY UNLESS HE GETS IT HIMSELF! You know what happens when he eats candy, then takes his pills. Why did you give him candy? No wonder he says he caught a monster last night. Good job he didn't take his medicine at twelve o-clock, right? Right? Kai? Please tell me he didn't take his medicine at midnight?" Kai glanced over at Max, who was busy playing with a lighter on the couch.  
"Well, at least now we know why he's setting the couch on fire." Rei wheeled around.  
"WHAT!? MAX! NO MAX! BAD MAX! VERY, VERY BAD MAX!" Rei rushed over and pried the lighter out of his tiny grip. Max's eyes welled up with tears and he started to cry.  
"I WANT MY LIGHTER BACK!"  
"Wouldn't you rather have a, uh, um, a, uh, a pen?"  
"Bad move, Rei. Let's see. R-E-I-M-O-N-D space K-O-N. Huh. Only two times. God you were such a crybaby. I thought it would say at least ten."  
"YAY! DRAW ON COUCH! DRAW ON WALL! DRAW ON DRAGOON! YAY! DRAWING IS FUN!"  
"NO MAX, NO! WHERE'D YOU GET DRAGOON? GIVE ME THE PEN. GIVE. IT. TO. ME. NOW!"  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AT LEAST I HAVE DRAGOON!"  
"Uh, M-A-X space T-A-T-E. Holly crapaholic. Ten. Didn't see that comin'."  
"Give me Dragoon. Give me Dragoon, Max! FOR GOD'S SAKE, MAX, GIVE ME DRAGOON! NOW!"  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! REI STOLE BEYBLADE! REI YELLED AT ME! REI SO MEAN! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
"Come on, Max, stop crying. Look." Rei picked up the remote and turned on the TV.  
"South Park, Max. Don't you want to watch it?" Max's eyes widened.  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAY! REI SO NICE!"  
"T-Y-S-O-N space G-R-A-N-G-E-R. CRAPYSHITAFACATA! TWENTY! I WAS JUST BEING SARCASTIC WHEN I GUESSED THAT NUMBER! I DIDN'T ACTUALLY THINK THAT I'D BE RIGHT!"  
"What the hell are you doing, Kai?" Rei walked back over to the computer.  
"What's it look like, Einstein? K-E-N-N-Y space, uh, what's Kenny's last name?" Rei shrugged at Kai.  
"I have no frigin clue. Just put chief, it'll work."  
"Computer error. This program has performed an illegal operation and must be shut down or reset. Yah, Rei. See, this piece of crap is working just perfectly. Baka neckojin." Rei sighed.  
"Try control alt delete." Kai typed ctrl alt delete and then went back to the website. Instead of typing Kenny Chief in, he typed, Chief Kenny. A big number appeared on the screen.  
"Six. See, I'm not technologically challenged, like some baka neckojin in this room." Rei glared at Kai.  
"Okay. Kenny takes six. Max takes ten, and Tyson takes twenty. So, Kenny has cried.......................around four times, Max has cried only three times, counting that last huge commotion you both made, and Tyson has cried, one, two........three, ...............four, five......six, seven times." Kai counted off with his hands lazily behind his head.  
"We'd better put your name in to, just to be safe Kai."  
"Okay, not that I'll actually catch this stupid thing anyway. K-A-I space H-I-W-A-T-A-R-I. Five. Well, just hope I don't turn chibi. You'll never get me back to normal, I assure you." Rei nodded in agreement.  
"I agree. You'd be a little kid for the rest of your life." Kai smirked evilly.  
"That actually wouldn't be so bad." An evil glint in Kai's eye caught Rei's attention.  
"Kai? Don't get any ideas now."  
"To late for that." Tyson and Kenny came running down the stairs, yelling, "HUNGRY! HUNGRY! HUNGRY! HUNGRY! HUNGRY!" Kai sighed heavily.  
"Okay, here's the plan for today. You make Max and Kenny cry, and I'll make Tyson cry." He smirked evilly, giving Rei a very, very bad feeling that Tyson may be in for a world of pain. Never the less, he nodded in agreement. Kai rubbed his hands together cynically.  
"Good. Good." He walked up to Tyson casually.  
"Okay, Tyson. Here's what we're going to do today. You're not having any breakfast, at all. You've slacked off to much in your training, so it's time to catch up with the rest of us and I, your team captain, will make sure you actually do it all." Tyson's jaw hit the floor. Kai's expression didn't change to an, 'I'm only joking, your so stupid for believing me' expression. Rei grinned evilly at him.  
"Do what he says and no one gets hurt. Come on Max, Kenny, time to eat some breakfast." Tyson watched sorrowfully as Kenny and Max went to the kitchen to eat, then glared up at Kai.  
"You aren't the boss of me, so I don't have to do what you...Ouch! That hurt! You're so mean!" Tears streamed down Tyson's face. Kai had punched him in the back of the head, almost knocking him clear off of his feet.  
"I'm going to enjoy this." Kai smirked.  
  
In the Kitchen  
"Guess what's for breakfast?" Rei went into the kitchen area as Kenny and Max settled themselves down at the table.  
"Brussel sprouts?" Kenny piped up.  
"Eeeew. Gross. Are we having lucky charms?" Max's face lit up. Rei grinned evilly.  
"Max, you're having porridge, with no brown sugar or anything else on it. And Kenny, you're having cinnamon toast crunch." Rei smiled evilly as the two children started bawling their eyes out.  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I hate porridge!"  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I hate sugar!" Rei placed a bowl in front of each of them, laughing. As soon as the two kids saw what was in the bowls, they immediately stopped crying and gave a huge cheer.  
"Yay! Froot Loops!" Max yelled before gorging his face.  
"Yay! Steamed broccoli and carrots!" Kenny screamed before eating his breakfast silently. Kai came walking in a few minutes afterward with a scowling Tyson.  
"That wasn't very funny, Kai. You tricked me! You said we was going to train all morning, and you made me cry! Then you laughed at me and said we weren't! I hate your gutses!" Tyson pouted as Rei put a bowl of cheerios under his nose. Kai walked into the kitchen area.  
"Okay, Tyson's cried nine times now. Just eleven more to go." Rei looked up.  
"Uh, Kenny's cried five times and Max has cried four times. Kenny just needs to cry one more time, and Max has to cry six..." Max's shrill crying was heard from the table.  
"Make that five more times he has to cry." Kai and Rei grabbed two bowls of Froot Loops and went to the kitchen table.  
"What the hell is your problem now?" Kai snapped at Max. Max stopped crying, wiped his eyes off, then started crying again.  
"First Kenny threw a carrot at me, now Kai is yelling at me! I'M SO UNLOVED!" Tyson threw his arms around Max's neck.  
"But I love you Max!" Max screamed, completely terrified, then fell off of his chair backwards.  
"Baka Heintai! BAKA HEINTAI!" He screamed up at Tyson. Tyson crossed his arms and pouted.  
"Go to your room, Tyson." Kai spat without looking up.  
"WHY? I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN'!" Tyson screamed across the table at Kai.  
"Go to your room for attempting to rape Max." Max sat up onto his chair and looked at Kai, confused.  
"What does rape mean?" Kenny turned to Max.  
"It's when somebody attempts to have........mph!" Rei had practically jumped across the table to cover Kenny's mouth before he could say too much.  
"DON'T EXPLAIN, THAT, TO THEM! Wait. How do you know what it means?" Rei sat back down properly in his chair. Kenny beamed up at him.  
"I have memorized every single word in the dictionary, so I even know about those kinds of words." Tyson turned to Kenny.  
"But what does ra..."  
"Go to your room Tyson." Kai cut Tyson off. Tyson's eyes welled up with tears and he ran, crying all the way up to his room.  
"Ten more times." Kai sighed.  
  
After Breakfast Kai stood on the second floor at the top of the staircase.  
"Tyson! You can come out of your room now!" The door to Tyson's room flew open and Tyson came running out of it. Kai smirked evilly as he stuck out his foot. Tyson didn't even stand a chance.  
  
In the Living Room  
"Kenny, I didn't want to say this in front of everyone else, just to save what's left of your reputation, but memorizing words from the dictionary is not cool. You are a retard for thinking you were cool." Rei was giving Kenny a lecture on how much of a loser he was in front of Max. Kenny's eyes welled up with tears and he started dramatically crying. Rei patted him on the shoulder.  
"It's okay, loser. You can play on the computer for the rest of the day." Kenny stopped crying and ran to the computer as fast as he could. He gave it a big hug, then played solitaire for the rest of the day.  
"That takes care of Kenny. Now for Max. Only four more to go and..." Rei was cut short as he heard a shrill surprised cry, then what sounded like something falling down the stairs, a loud thud, then shrill crying.  
"Did Kai do what I think he did?" Rei ran to the staircase to see if he was right. Sure enough, he was. Kai had tripped Tyson down the stairs, so he fell flat on his face. Kai came walking down the stairs casually, like nothing had happened.  
"Nine," was his simple response. The smoke alarm suddenly went off in the living room.  
"Shit." Rei ran to the living room, leaving Kai with Tyson. When Rei had gotten there, he found that Max had set the couch on fire. Where he had gotten a lighter again, he had no clue.  
"MAX! WHAT THE HELL!" Rei quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and put the fire out before it spread. An aggravated voice sounded from the corner.  
"What's with all this noise? Can't a girl get her beauty sleep?" Startled, Ray turned to see Hilary sitting in a corner, rubbing her eyes and head. Kai came in with Tyson.  
"I forgot, you're still here." Ray turned to Kai, confusion written all over his face.  
"When did she get here?" Kai casually sat back on the couch and abruptly took the lighter out of Max's hand with one swift move, causing him to cry again.  
"Yesterday. Max knocked her out in the doorway, so we moved her into a corner so she wouldn't be in the way." He finished as though there was nothing wrong with what he had just said. Max grabbed the lighter out of Kai's hand and threw it at Hilary, which hit her in the same spot on the head as he had hit her with the baseball bat. She swayed dangerously for a second, then fell over, unconscious.  
"Kay? How many times has that happen to her?" Rei raised an eyebrow at the uncaring Kai.  
"That's only the second time."  
"Only?" Kai smirked at Rei.  
"What's with you? Why do you even care? She's Tyson's girlfriend after all." Rei looked taken back.  
"WHAT! I don't like (shudders) Hilary. I was just wondering, that's all. Come on, I have a girlfriend. Mariah. Remember?" Kai smirked.  
"That's what I said when I walked in on you and Salema." Rei's face turned bright red.  
"Shut up. Just, shut up." Rei went into the other room so he didn't have to talk to Kai anymore. Kai snickered as he watched the Kenny on the TV wave to everyone on a set of train tracks, then get mowed over by a train.  
"You know, that's not a half bad idea to try out on someone who I know. Heh heh heh." Tyson walked up and stood in front of Kai.  
"I WANT TO GO TO THE PARK! EITHER YOU TAKE ME OR WE GO SEE BARNY LIVE, AGAIN!" Kai gave Tyson a killer death glare.  
"HELL NO! We're staying, here, today. Now go away! South Parks on!" Tyson didn't give up. He sat down next to Kai, then started saying, "Please can we go to the park? Please can we go to the park? Please can we go to the park? Please can we go to the park? Please can we go to the park? Please can we go to the park?" On and on he went, until finally, Max started to bawl his eyes out.  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I CAN'T HEAR THE TV!" Kai punched Tyson in the head, and he started crying his head off to. Kai was surrounded.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Max and Tyson immediately stopped crying. They both sat there, shaking. Rei walked into the room to see what was going on. Kai looked up at him, completely pissed off.  
"Eight, and four." Was his simple response. Rei nodded slightly, then went back into the kitchen. Kai raised an eyebrow. Tyson tugged at Kai's arm timidly.  
"Can we have lunch now?" He glared at Tyson.  
"No. We don't have any food left. We don't have enough money to buy food, so you're going to starve for a while. Oh, and Max. Your candy got thrown out by accident. Totally Rei's fault. Not mine. Not mine at all." Max and Tyson started to cry again.  
"Seven, three. Just kidding. You guys are so frigin guliable." Max stopped crying, then started crying again. Tyson stopped crying and crossed his arms, pouting. Kai stood up, grabbed Tyson by the ear, and bashed his head into the coffee table. Tyson, sat dazed for a second, then started bawling his eyes out as he realized what had happened. Kai smirked once again.  
'This is fun. I should do it more often. It sure does make me feel better.' Kai couldn't help to think to himself. Rei appeared in the doorway again. Again, Kai simple responded, "Six, two." Rei glared at Kai.  
"Lay off. Making Max cry is my job." Kai lazily leaned back on the couch.  
"Hurry up then. I'm actually having fun today." He changed the channel to tree house, making both Max and Tyson extremely happy as they both stopped crying and ran to sit in front of the TV. Rei shuddered and went back into the other room. Kai stood up, punched Tyson in the back of the head, causing him to cry again, and went into the other room to see what Rei was doing. As he entered the kitchen, he heard immediate crying from Max, who was screaming about not being able to hear the TV. Rei was sitting at the table, playing solitaire. Kai walked over and flicked the deck, causing the cards to scatter all over the table. Rei glared up him.  
"Excuse me? You wanna pick those up." Kai smirked at Rei.  
"Sorry. Forgot. You're not a little kid. I don't need to make you cry."  
"Ha ha. Very funny. Now pick up the cards." Kai wandered into the kitchen area.  
"Nah. I'd rather not." He mixed up some iced tea. Returning into the dining room area, he almost dropped his glass. Rei held up Dranzer, a sly grin on his face.  
"Haven't seen this in a while, have you?" Kai placed his drink on the table and attempted to grab Dranzer from Rei. Rei jumped out of reach and put the blade in his back pocket.  
"Pick up the cards." Kai gave Rei a deadly death glare. He walked around the table and put all of the cards that were scattered around the table in a messy pile. He then turned to Rei.  
"Give it here, now." Rei's grin didn't fall. He simply sat down and continued to play solitaire, ignoring Kai.  
"Give Dranzer to me now, Rei." Kai growled forcefully. Rei smiled. He was having fun annoying the hell out of Kai. Kai, completely pissed off now, flicked the deck of cards over again, once again causing the cards to scatter all over the table, and earning another glare from Rei. Kai then picked up his drink and went back to the living room, making Rei pick the cards up himself. He walked over to the coffee table, picked up the remote, then turned off the TV. Max immediately started crying, and Tyson glared at Kai. Before he could complain, Kai flicked the TV back on and went somewhere else in the house. A few minutes later, he appeared at the living room window, which was open to let ventilation into the house on that hot day.  
"Tyson. Run into the kitchen, then go out the door into the backyard. There's a surprise waiting for you outside. Don't stop running, no matter what. If you stop running, the surprise won't be that exciting. I've already opened the glass door for you, so you don't have to worry about it." Tyson jumped up and raced for the kitchen. Kai smirked evilly, then ran as fast as he could for the backyard so he wouldn't miss the show. He made it to the backyard before Tyson made it into the kitchen. He sat down on the grass, just as Tyson entered the dining area. Tyson ran, and ran, and ran, then smacked, right into the glass screen on the sliding door to the outside. He could see Rei burst out laughing through the kitchen window and couldn't help to snicker himself. Rei glanced out the glass door at Kai. Kai held up four fingers, a huge grin on his face. Tyson had finally stopped crying and opened the door to the outside, only to slip on the greased steps and fell flat on his face. Kai and Rei both burst out laughing as Tyson started crying again. Kai held up three fingers as he wiped a tear from his eye. This was the best day ever. Tyson, sobbing, waddled over to Kai.  
"(sob) w-where's the s-sur (sob) s-surprise?" Kai smiled evilly.  
"That was the surprise. Go and watch TV, runt. You cry to much." Tyson turned around, biting his lip, he ran back inside. Kai went back into the house through the kitchen door. He was still chuckling.  
"I haven't had this fun in ages. I should remember to do this more often." Rei raised an eyebrow.  
"Remind me to never piss you off again from this day on." Kai and Rei decided to settle into a game of risk. After a few hours, plus a lunch break, Kai had dominated all of Asia, North America, and Europe, with most of his troupes in Russia. Rei owned all of South America, Africa, and Australia. Most of his forces were in Australia, but he was losing Africa fast. Tyson came waddling into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Max had gotten bored of little kids shows, and changed the channel to the comedy network, and was now watching punk'd. Tyson had gotten hungry, so he had headed to the kitchen. Kai stood up to cause some more pain Tyson's way. He cut Tyson off from the fridge, then blocked the whole way, taking his sweet time finding something to eat. Tyson, very pissed, started pouting. Kai abruptly, "accidentally" stood up straight and as he turned to one side, he clubbed Tyson in the gut with his elbow. Tyson dropped to the ground, crying his eyes out. Kai rolled his eyes. He closed the fridge after taking out some dip and opened a cupboard, got out some chips, then poured some in a bowl. Seeing this, Tyson sat up attentively, wiped his eyes clean of tears, then reached up to take the bowl of chips. Kai batted Tyson to one side.  
"This isn't for you, stupid frickin brat." He walked back to their game and set down the bowl and dip down on the table and took his turn. Tyson, denied food, started to cry, again.  
"That kid is really starting to piss me off. He's such a friggin cry baby." Kai scowled. Rei got up and gave Tyson a bowl of chips and some dip. Tyson immediately stopped crying, grabbed the bowl, and ran into the living room. After their game, which Kai demolished Rei's forces, they decided to send everyone to bed and get a good nights sleep. They both looked forward to a chibi free morning.  
"One more time. I just have to make Tyson cry one more time. It has to be good though." Kai mumbled to Rei as they entered the living room.  
"Alright, time for bed you guys." Rei shooed them upstairs. Kenny had finally gotten off of the computer and had joined Max and Tyson watching TV. Rei turned off the TV as Kai anxiously raced up the stairs.  
"Don't forget to brush your teeth, Tyson." Kai mumbled sleepily to Tyson. Max and Kenny were already in the bathroom brushing their teeth, so Tyson was the last one to use the sink. Kai waited for Tyson to finish in the bathroom just outside the door. As Tyson strolled sleepily through the doorway, Kai slammed the door as hard as he could. The door smashed Tyson in the face, and he instantly started to cry.  
"Finally. No more chibi Tyson in the morning." Kai sighed happily as he flopped down onto his bed. Today had been one of the best days of his life. To bad, today was just the beginning.  
  
End Note:  
  
Kaji: Muahahahahahaha! Clifie! Yes folks, this is just the beginning. As if I would end the story here.  
  
Tori: I'm scared. Kai laughed in this chapter.  
  
Kurai: Kai laughed?! CRAPYSHITAFACATA! (nice word Kai;)) IT'S A SIGHN OF THE APOCOLIPS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!  
  
Kaji: (Sighs) I probably won't update for a while. Heh heh heh. I have holidays coming up soon and I'm currently multi tasking writing another major story. Check out Life On the Downside, written completely by Kurai.  
  
Kurai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!  
  
Tori: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! APOCOLIPS!  
  
Kurai: You're so frigin gulliable! R&R plz ppl.  
  
Tori: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.  
  
Kaji: (sighs) Here are some pplz that reviewed.  
  
Hazel – Beka: Aaaawwww. So cute : )  
  
Zetunia: Happy you really like.  
  
Fireli ' leana: That quote is so true.  
  
Tika the Fire Goddess: YAY! A whole different type of torture is about to commence. ; )  
  
Kaji: That's all, for now. Heh heh heh. R&R plz ppl. 


	7. The Toughest Challenge In the World

The Toughest Challenge In the World  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Kaji: Yes people, you read the title. What is the toughest challenge in the whole world, even for the most skilled beyblader? Read to find out.  
  
Rei woke up with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and staggered over to the bathroom across the hall. After showering and getting dressed, he made his way downstairs. Hilary was sitting at the table, her head laying on the table. Tyson was battling with a cereal box. He was losing the battle, pathetically.  
"Damn, stupid. Piece of. Dargnagit. Reeeeeeei, it won't open." Rei let out a huge sigh. 'Well, Rei, look on the bright side.' He thought to himself. 'At least Tyson is back to normal.' He grabbed the mangled up cheerios box and popped the top open with his thumb and handed the box back to Tyson. Tyson beamed up at Rei.  
"Thanks buddy." Rei shuffled off.  
"Whatever." Kenny came walking sleepily into the kitchen, chibi free. He pulled out some carrots and broccoli and the steamer, then started to make himself breakfast. Rei got out some Lucky Charms and mixed them around in a bowl with his milk. He was about to put the box away, when a sleepy hand snatched it away from him. He turned to see a half asleep Max, no longer chibi, pour a heaping bowl of cereal. Everyone was sitting at the table, When Rei noticed someone was missing.  
"Hey. Where's Kai? Isn't he the first one to wake up in the morning?" Tyson rolled his eyes.  
"He's probably still training. You know him." Tyson put up a mock expression of Kai by crossing his eyes and holding his arms up like a disabled person. "Look at me. My name is Kai. I like to train. I hardly eat. I wake up early. Blah blah blah. I think I'm the best because I'm so rich. Nah nah nah." He finished with a chuckle. Max raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Tyson, Kai doesn't sound, or look like that, at all. He also doesn't narrate his life like that."  
"Face it Tyson. Your expressions suck." Rei commented without looking up.  
"I agree, Tyson. Your fat, not to mention ugly." Hilary sleepily put in without lifting her head, obviously without knowing fully what they were talking about. Kenny remained silent. After they had all finished breakfast, Kai still hadn't turned up, so Rei decided to check to see if he was outside. He came back in, shaking his head.  
"He's not in the back or front yard. He usually doesn't leave the house until after breakfast." Max, who had been sitting in the recliner playing Pokemon on his gameboy advance, spoke up, "He's probably still sleeping." Tyson laughed at this logic.  
"Ha! Kai! Sleeping in! AS FREAKIN IF! You know that would never happen." Rei sighed as Tyson laughed at Max's "stupid" remark that didn't make sense.  
"I'll go check." Rei made his way up the stairs to Kai's room. When he got outside the door, he knocked, respecting Kai's privacy. When no one answered, he knocked louder. This time, some one did answer.  
"GO Eh – WAY! I'M TRYIN TA SLEEP HERE!" Rei, completely stunned, opened the door cautiously. This was not the kind of response he had expected. When he walked through the door, he noticed a small figure huddled underneath the covers in Kai's bed.  
"No. No way. This can't be what I think it is. Please God. Have mercy on our souls." Rei muttered hysterically to himself as he approached the bed. He reached out his hand and shook the figure on the shoulder. The figure let out a high, aggravated, sleepy groan.  
"I told yah. I'm not waking up this freakin early." Rei checked the bedside table alarm clock.  
"It's ten thirty. You need to wake up, Kai." Rei died a little inside as his team captain sat bolt upright in bed, chibifyed.  
"Why didn't you wake me up!?! I only like to sleep in till ten on a weekend."  
"It's a weekday, Kai." Rei was now in a bad mood.  
"Oh, in that case." Kai flopped back down on his side. Rei grabbed Kai by the shoulder and attempted to drag him out of bed. Kai pulled out of Rei's grasp.  
"Kai, you have to get up. NOW!" Rei's eye started to twitch. He never expected Kai, of all people, to act this way. Kai gave Rei his usual death glare.  
"I'll get up, on one condition. Make pancakes. NOW!" He smirked as Rei gave a sigh in defeat and headed for the door. A little while latter, Kai was rewarded for his stubborn efforts by the delicious smell of pancakes. He decided to get up for his well earned breakfast.  
  
Downstairs Rei stood over the stove, frying up pancakes, when Tyson slinked into the kitchen and stood, drooling over Rei's shoulder.  
"That smells great, Rei. You're such a mind reader. How'd you know I was still hungry? I do love pancakes." Rei flipped one onto a plate and put another pancake on the stove.  
"This isn't for you, Tyson. This is for Kai." Tyson crossed his arms and sulked.  
"Why are you making that pretty boy breakfast, huh? How come he's so special? What makes him any different from me?" Rei almost burst out laughing.  
"You'd be surprised how different, for the better, Kai is than you. Anyway, I'm making this to get him out of bed. He doesn't want to get up." Tyson drooled, bewildered by the fact that Kai didn't want to get out of bed. That was his job. Light footsteps where heard on the staircase, then dead silence wiped through the living room. Kai, chibi, appeared in the doorway. A sudden shocked expression swept over his face as Rei put another pancake on the plate and poured syrup all over the pancakes.  
"Crapyshitafacata. That kid's fat! Tripy." Tyson scowled at Kai as he raced over and grabbed the plate off of the counter, beaming up at Rei.  
"Thanks, Rei. This looks yummy!" All of the color drained from both Tyson and Rei's faces. Kai merrily walked into the living room with his pancakes, silence once again sweeping through the living room. Tyson turned his pale gaze to Rei, who was staring at the spot were Kai had just stood.  
"R-Rei? D-did Kai just (gulps) s-smile and say t-thank you?" Rei gulped, fear sweeping through his whole body.  
"Y-yeah."  
"A-and, did he say, y-yummy?"  
"Y-yah."  
"This days gonna be weird."  
"Yah." Rei couldn't find any other words to say then, yah. How were they going to fix this one. No one Rei knew, knew how to make Kai cry. Nobody. This was going to be one of the toughest challenges the bladebreakers would ever face.  
  
End Note:  
  
Kaji: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! Sorry this was such a short chapter, but I'm going to save the best for latter, just to keep you in suspense longer. Heh heh heh heh.  
  
Kurai: Your almost as bad as me. So, what did you think of the challenge? Almost completely impossible. Almost.  
  
Kaji: I know, in my last chapter, I said I wouldn't update in a while, but I got bored so I decided to quickly type this up before the idea died. As promised, I won't be updating this story in a while, so bear with me. I'll be updating my other story, but, I'll make sure that ch.8 is extremely long, just for you guys. Since this chapter was short, I'll display everyone who reviewed in the next chapter. In the mean time, R&R! 


	8. The True Dark Side of Kai

The True Dark Side Of Kai  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Kurai: This chapter was almost as fun to write as Cry Fatty Cry. Enjoy. ; )  
  
"I like your hair, Hilary. It's so pretty." Kai sat next to Hilary on the couch as Max continued to play Pokemon sitting in a recliner. Rei and Tyson were sitting on the couch in front of the TV, and Kenny was busy typing on Dizzi in the kitchen. Rei had explained the circumstances to Hilary surrounding the whole disease thing.  
"Why thank you, Kai. You're such a sweet kid." Tyson gave a quick and short snort of laughter. Hilary glared at him.  
"Tyson! You could learn a lot from Kai. He's actually a very nice boy now. Why do we need to change him back again?" Rei sighed as Tyson burst into a fit of giggles.  
"He's our team captain, not to mention one of the best beybladers in the world. We need him back as a teenager so he can actually compete in the tournaments with us."  
"We wouldn't be a...Go PIKACHU! KILL THAT FUCKER! I mean; we wouldn't be a proper team without Kai. He's the best player on the team." Max piped up from the couch.  
"Plus his grandfather would have a fit." Rei put in. Kai looked up at Hilary with big puppy dog eyes, making Tyson giggle even harder.  
"Hilary? Since you're so nice and beautiful, can I have a hug from you?" Tyson burst out laughing at the whole nice part.  
"Aaaaawwww. You're so adorable, Kai. How can I say no?" Hilary leaned forward and gave chibi Kai a big hug. Unknown to everybody, including Hilary, when Kai hugged her back, he unhooked the gold chain that was around her neck. When Hilary stopped hugging him, he brought his arms down, hiding the chain from everyone's view. Kai beamed up at Hilary, before jumping off of the couch and casually walked over to where Tyson and Rei were sitting. He jumped up on the couch and gave Tyson a huge hug, but as he did this, he hooked Hilary's chain around Tyson's neck.  
"You're my best friend, Tyson." Kai pulled away, then gave Rei an even bigger hug, stealing Drigger and Dranzer from his pocket in the process.  
"You're my bestest friend, Rei." He jumped off the couch and tottered over to Max drunkenly, trying to act his cutest. Kai gave Max a hug, stealing Draceil, a piece of gum, and a large jawbreaker out of Max's pocket in the process.  
"You're my bestest friend to, Max." Kai made his way for the kitchen.  
"I'm gonna have a snack." He wandered tipsily into the kitchen, waiting for his magic to work. He decided to light the fuse.  
"Hey, Tyson!" Kai's head appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Nice golden chain!" He darted back into the kitchen as the others took notice to the new accessory Tyson had around his neck.  
"Tyson! That's my necklace!" Hilary's angry voice was heard.  
"What? HEY! This isn't even mine! I don't know how I got it!"  
"I can tell you! You stole it from me!"  
"What? I did not you liar!"  
"Then how did you get it?"  
"I don't know! I didn't have it on until Kai went into the kitchen!"  
"Then you did have it, you just weren't wearing it!"  
"That's not true! Here. Take the stupid thing back!"  
"It's not stupid! And you're not getting off the hook that easily, mister. You stole my necklace!"  
"I did not! I don't steal! Take the piece of crap back now! I'm getting sick of looking at it!"  
"I'm getting sick of looking at you!" Kai came casually strolling into the living room with a froot by the foot dangling out of his mouth.  
"Nice come back. Why don't you go get your hair done again. You sure could use it, you stupid girl!" Kai pretended to get mad.  
"TYSON! You can't talk to Hilary like that! If you call Hilary stupid, then you're just insulting yourself, seeing on how she's twenty times smarter than you'll ever be. And she's not ugly. She's very pretty! You could lose a few pounds yourself." Tyson, who had been standing up when he yelled at Hilary, who was also standing up, whirled on Kai.  
"Stay the fuck out of this, you little ass kisser!" Kai was starting to actually boil over now. No one calls him an ass kisser and gets away with it. He gritted his teeth and gave Tyson a major death glare, but before he could say anything, Rei intervened.  
"Kai, have you brushed your teeth yet?"  
"No." He spat at Rei without breaking his death glare.  
"Then go to the upstairs bathroom and do it." Kai turned and headed up the stairs without further argument, ignoring Tyson's cool 'can't touch this' smirk. Tyson was about to pay the ultimate price for disturbing Kai's fun. When Kai was all the way up the stairs, Rei backhanded Tyson across the face.  
"Don't give Kai any trouble. Remember the neighborhood he had to grow up in? You saw the place. It was a dump. You also know what his grandfather is like, so this is like a big break for him. A kid like that should never have had to go through what he had to." Hilary snatched her necklace from Tyson and sat back down.  
"That's terrible. No wonder he's so cold now. He was so sweet and innocent as a child."  
  
Upstairs  
"A spoonful of red dye; makes Tyson's hair; go pink." Kai sang to the toon of the Marry Poppins song a spoonful of sugar. He had just finished brushing his teeth with his toothbrush, then scrubbed out the bathtub, toilet, sink, and garbage can with Tyson's toothbrush. Now he was putting a special red dye in Tyson's shampoo.  
"All done!" Kai recapped the shampoo bottle and put it back on the shelf in the shower. He then made his way to Tyson's bedroom. Dishes. Dishes as far as the eye could see. Kai had to literally wad through a sea of dirty clothes and dirty dishes as soon as he had entered Tyson's bedroom. When he finally managed to make his way over to Tyson's bedside table, which was also covered with piles of dirty dishes, Kai just managed, some how, to find a big enough, not dirty, place to put Drigger and Draceil. He then turned around and slowly made his way out of Tyson's room.  
  
Downstairs  
"Bite his freakin head off! Kill him! Kill that asshole!"  
"Uh, would someone please take that damned thing away from Max? It might turn him into Kai." Hilary warily eyed Max as he pressed buttons on his gameboy in a psychotic and frantic way. Tyson shuddered.  
"Another Kai? How freaky. That would be hell." Rei snickered.  
"Only for you Tyson. You'd have to train extra hard just to avoid getting killed after pissing both of them off." Tyson went as white as a sheet.  
"Extra training? B-but; that's...evil. How could anyone pull that off?" Hilary rolled her eyes.  
"It's not that hard, Tyson. You just have to work harder." Tyson glared at the wall.  
"I don't wanna." Kai came bouncing down the stairs with a psychotic grin on his face. He clutched something tightly in his fist as he came into the living room.  
"Ha, ha, Rei! I got Dranzer!" Rei, stunned by this sudden change in attitude, checked his pocket only to find it wasn't there.  
"Kai, give that here. That is not a toy." Kai inspected his blade with a raised eyebrow.  
"It sure the hell looks like a toy, with sharp pointy edges. This is my kinda toy!" Kai grinned maliciously.  
"Uh, what happened to our sweet and innocent Kai all of a sudden?" Max cautiously peeked from behind his gameboy.  
"Tyson!" Hilary bellowed at Tyson. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't called Kai a name and made him angry, he would still be cute and cuddly. Apologize right this minute!" Tyson looked livid.  
"You want me to what?"  
"You heard me, Granger. Now do it or you'll be stuck with evil Kai for the rest of the day!" Tyson sighed.  
"Fine. Kai. I'm sorry for calling you an ass kisser and making you mad. There, I said it. You can stop being evil now." Kai had no idea what the hell they were talking about, but decided to go along with this theory. He had already kind of blown his cover, so this whole Dr. Jeckal, Mr. Hyde thing would be a great cover up.  
"Apowogy accepted." Kai put on a cute and innocent smile, winning over everyone's heart in the room, except for Tyson of course.  
"Aaaaaawwwww. He's soooooo cute!" Hilary squealed. "I wish he was this way as teenager. I'd so go out with him then." Rei, Max and Tyson exchanged horrified glances about the idea of a "Theafyed" Kai. (You know, Thea off of Yu-gi-oh. She's obsessed with friendship and always really happy in case you didn't know.)  
"You know, we should start to think of a way to turn him back. Any ideas on how you make Kai cry?" Rei tried to change the subject a bit. The whole idea of normal happy Kai was really starting to creep him out. (It's also creeping Kurai out, so we'll move along then.) Tyson thought for a second.  
"How about we try, taking Dranzer away from him." Rei and Max exchanged frightened glances. "That's like suggesting to steal food from a starved, crazed, rabifyed raccoon." Max whispered to Rei. "Make Tyson do it. Make Tyson do it." Rei smirked and nodded. He turned to Tyson. "Alright, Tyson. Since it was your idea, then you should have the honors of testing out your theory yourself." Tyson had an uneasy feeling about the huge smirk on Rei's face and the anxious look in Max's eyes, but being Tyson and all, he decided to give it a try. He got up and walked over to where Kai was still standing. He snatched Kai's wrist up and started to try and pry his fingers open. Surprisingly enough, taking Dranzer away from Kai was exactly the same as trying to steal food from a starved, crazed, rabifyed raccoon. Kai jumped at Tyson's arm and sunk his teeth deep into Tyson's wrist. He dug his nails into Tyson's arm and hand and continued his hold on Tyson's wrist, who was screaming with pain. Kai sunk his teeth in further, growling as though he were threatening to rip Tyson's whole arm off. Rei clutched his sides and leaned his head back, laughing as tears of immense laughter rolled down his face. Max had been laughing so hard; he had fallen off of the recliner backwards and landed on his back on the floor with his feet still on the arm of the recliner. Max was to busy laughing to take any notice to his fall. Hilary was to horrified to move. Her eyes went huge and her mouth gaped open. Tyson let go of Kai's arm and had fallen to the ground; causing Max and Rei to laugh even harder. Kai let go of Tyson's wrist and jumped back, landing on all fours, baring his teeth and growling. He blinked, then wiped the blood off of his mouth and stood up, smiling. "Heh, heh, heh. I haven't bitten someone that hard for a while now. Thanks Tyson!" Tyson, horrified, clutched his wrist as tears rolled down his face. He turned and ran upstairs noisily to the bathroom. "I'm (sob) just gonna (sniff) take a shower." He stuttered as he bumbled up the stairs and began to cry like a three year old. Kai smiled maliciously and rubbed his hands together. "Excellent." Max clambered back onto the recliner and Rei sat up properly, both trying to stop laughing. Hilary finally found her voice. "What are you two laughing at? Tyson could have gotten seriously injured!" Max wiped away tears of joy. "Exactly. Tyson could have gotten seriously injured." Realization finally struck Hilary. "Ooooooohhhhhh. I guess then it would be, heh heh, hilarious!" Hilary started to giggle as Max and Rei snickered at her stupidity. Kai wandered into the kitchen to get a snack and came back out with yet another froot by the foot. Max went back to playing his gameboy and Rei turned on the TV to the Tree House channel. Kai, who was sitting in Tyson's spot, froze as the Big Comfy Couch theme song started playing. A look of terror swept across Kai's face. "Change it. NOW!" He commanded without looking at Rei. Rei smirked. "What's wrong, Kai? Does this channel scare you?" Kai shook his head. "No. Of course not." He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. "Must. Fight it. I have to. Fight. It. Can't. Give. In. GAAAAA!" Kai leaped over the coffee table and landed right in front of the TV. He sat there, staring at the screen; which was about a centimeter away from his face, as if in a trance. "Change it! Before it consumes my mind!" Max and Hilary exchanged nervous glances as Rei changed the channel to Potatoes And Dragons. Kai sat back with a sigh of relief. "Their mind control almost got me this time. That was close." A pink haired Tyson came walking down the stairs brushing his teeth sleepily. Max started giggling, as Rei and Hilary exchanged quizzical glances, before bursting into laughter. Tyson raised an eyebrow at them. "Okay? Uh, Rei, Max, did one of you use my toothbrush, or do something to the toothpaste as a joke? It tastes kinda funny." Kai started to giggle, an evil grin sweeping across his face. "No Tyson. I think you need a mirror though." Max chuckled. "Okay? What the hell are you laughing about? And why does my toothbrush taste funny?" "I used it." Kai piped up. Tyson stared horrifically at his toothbrush. "You did what!? You just got a new one!" Kai rolled his eyes. "Why would I use my toothbrush to scrub out the toilet, bathtub, sink, and to clean the garbage can out? Are you dumb? I put that thing in my mouth." Tyson dropped his toothbrush. "You used my toothbrush to clean out the bathroom? My TOOTHBRUSH!" Kai put on very convincing but fake puppy dog eyes. "I only wanted to help. I just wanted to make the bathroom clean." Hilary glared at Tyson. "Apologize now. He was only trying to help. Kai doesn't know any better. He's just a kid right now." "Why should I apologize??!! He used my toothbrush to clean out the toilet! And he didn't tell me! Why should I apologize?" Kai pretended to look sad. "I didn't mean to. I was just trying to help." Hilary gave Tyson a huge death glare. "Apologize. Now!" Tyson sulked. "Fine. Sorry I yelled at you." Tyson picked up his toothbrush and went to throw it away in the kitchen garbage can, when Rei called after him, "Dude, you really need new hair dye. You look like a fat chick!" Tyson froze. "What do you mean, hair dye? I didn't dye my hair." Max chuckled. "Go look in a mirror. You're ten times uglier than usual today. And that's saying a lot." Tyson glared at Max as he made his way for the stairs. A couple minutes later, Tyson's voice was heard above all else. "OH MY GOD! MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Everyone downstairs burst out into laughter. "Well, now we know that Tyson dyes his hair blue. Looks like he bought the wrong kinda dye this time." Max laughed. Kai smirked evilly. "Wasn't me."  
  
End Note:  
  
Kurai: Heh, heh, heh. Hope you enjoyed. I got the whole steal Dranzer from Kai idea from Hazel-Beka. Thanks for the great idea, already it didn't go quite well for Tyson, but hey. What fun would that have been? This will be the last chapter I write for a while, a couple weeks to be exact, so don't get discouraged if this story isn't updated in a while. Here are the ppl who reviewed the last two chapters. Tika the Fire Goddess- Chibi Kai, YAY!  
  
Hazel-Beka- Well, now you know why Kai is so sadistic. Thanks for the indirect idea about how to torture Tyson.  
  
Jouka no Kou- Glad you like!!  
  
Fireli'leana- Thank you. Your bro has some pretty cool quotes.  
  
NettikGirl- Glad you like. One question though; evil molto?  
  
Fallen Pheonix- I "tried" to tone down on some of the swearing.  
  
Kurai: Well, R&R plz. Kurai out. 


	9. How to Make Kai Cry

Authors Note:

Kaji: Okay, now. I'm finally back from vacation. Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy! I made it extra long to make up for the amount of time I made you guys wait. Sorry about that. Anyways...

Kurai: Down in the workshop, all the elves are making toys. For the good gentle girls, and the good gentle boys. When the boss busted in, nearly scared them half to death. Had a rifle in his hands and cheap whiskey on his breath. From his beard to his boots, he was covered with ammo. Like a big fat drunk disgruntled, yuletide bramble. He smiled and he said, with a twinkle in his eye, "Merry Christmas to all, now your all gonna die!"

Tori: Great. Kurai's singing Weird Al Yankovic Christmas carols now.

Kurai: The night Santa went crazy. The night St. Nick went insane. Realized he'd been gettin the wrong deal. Something finally must've snapped in his brain.

Kaji: Anyways!

Tori: I want to do the disclaimer before Kurai starts singing again.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of the characters. Now, because of Kurai, I also have to say I don't own the song "The Night Santa Went Crazy." Thanks.

Kurai: Baby.

Kaji: ANYWAYS! Here's the story.

How to Make Kai Cry

"What are you doing?"

"Research."

"Why?"

"Because. I need to find out some information."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I enjoy doing it. That's why."

"Geek."

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?"

"A geek."

"That's not very nice. You shouldn't call people names. It could really hurt their feelings."

"Baby."

"Do you want to be sent to your room?"

"Fuck you."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Fuck you."

"That's it. I'm going to ground you."

"Fuck you." Kai got up and walked away from Kenny, who he had been pestering for fun. Kenny, furious, grabbed an extremely bored Kai by the arm and dragged him out of the kitchen into the living room where Rei was sitting on the couch, watching TV, and Max was still sitting in the same recliner, playing the same video game.

"Rei! Do you know what Kai just said to me?" Rei flipped the channel.

"No idea." Kenny scowled and let go of Kai's arm to point at him instead.

"He told me............. he said........... the eff word, then the word you. I can't ever think of where he could have adopted such a potty mouth." Rei let out a huge sigh, then simply replied, "So? What are you going to do about it?" Kenny looked taken aback.

"What?"

"What are you going to do to punish him for swearing and calling you names?" Kenny thought for a second, then responded,

"A time out. How about that? Or we could send him to his room." Rei rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Like I care anyway." Kenny turned to Kai, who was now staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head in a casual way with a glazed look of boredom sweeping across his face. Kenny thought for a bit, then came to his final conclusion.

"Alright then. Kai, go to your room." Kai shrugged.

"Whatever. You people are boring anyway." He casually walked out of the room and up the stairs. Kenny beamed at his superiority.

"I am totally in control. Man I feel good!"

"Shut up, Kenny." Max replied from his recliner. Rei simply flicked the channel for his response. Kenny silently sat down beside Rei.

Upstairs

"Hey Kai. Um. Look. I'm sorry I called you an ass kisser earlier. I didn't think when I called you it, so please forgive me." Kai raised an eyebrow at Tyson and almost burst out laughing.

"You. Thinking? HAH! I can't believe it! I guess miracles really do exist!" Kai slammed his bedroom door in Tyson's face, not realizing that he had just been apologized to. Tyson slumped away, only to slip on the marbles Kai had been playing with in the hallway at the top of the stairs (until Tyson had attempted to apologize to him, then retreated back into his bedroom) and fell all the way to the bottom, landing with an Earth shattering crash that made both Max and Rei look up and laugh.

"Be quiet. Not funny. Stupid marbles."

"That was good for a laugh." Rei chuckled.

"Seriously. We have to get Kai back to normal." Tyson groaned. Ray sighed.

"I guess you're right. But how? He's not afraid of anything. Except maybe......of course! How could we ever forget about that! Tyson, for once in my life; I'm happy to know you." Max looked up at Rei, fear written all over his face.

"Rei. Y-you're s-s-serious? Do you have brain damage or something? OH MY GOD! YOUR NOT REI! YOUR REI'S EVIL TWIN BROTHER MAHHHHHCALACAHIGH!" Rei raised an eyebrow at Max.

"Max? Are you on drugs?" Max shook his head.

"I think I need some candy." He reached into his pocket to retrieve some candy.

"Kay. Let's go make Kai cry." Tyson turned around and headed up the stairs.

"Famous last words." Rei sneered behind Tyson. Max began to dig more frantically in his pocket.

"OH MY GOD! I HAD FIVE JAW BREAKERS IN MY POCKET! I ONLY HAVE FOUR NOW! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M MISSING A PIECE OF GUM TO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rei sighed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Max stopped screaming and stood up; throwing his gameboy down on the seat of the recliner behind him.

"I guess I'll come to. I'd like to see what you've got planned." Max followed Rei sulkily up the stairs. Kenny decided to stay out of it and keep to himself downstairs. Tyson was standing outside of Kai's bedroom extremely annoyed at their sluggishness.

"Come on, come on. I want to make Kai cry already." Rei opened Kai's bedroom door and found that he was nowhere in sight.

"Where could he have gotten off to now?" Tyson thought impatiently out loud. The three of them split up to search the whole room, and couldn't find him anywhere. Kai came walking into the bedroom behind them, licking a jawbreaker. Max's eyes went insanely wide.

"That's my jawbreaker!" Kai looked at Max with an expression of great remorse.

"I'm so sorry, Maxy. I didn't know it was yours when Tyson gave it to me." Max's expression turned a little sane for a second, then he rounded on Tyson.

"YOU STOLE MY CANDY! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Max chased Tyson down the hallway, down the stairs, into the kitchen, then into the backyard. Rei sighed. He turned to Kai who had a look of utter confusion on his face.

"How did you get out?" Kai smiled solemnly.

"Secret entrance." Rei raised an eyebrow at him. "It's right here." Kai opened his closet and pointed at a trapdoor that blended right in with the carpet. "It goes into the hallway closet below. It's just a drop off, so I almost hurt my ankle doing it just now." Rei shook his head.

"We can't have you getting hurt now. I'm going to have to lock your closet so you can't get back in." Rei closed the closet and then got some duck tape and duck taped the closet handles together. He made to walk out of the room, but when he reached the doorway he turned back to Kai.

"I have a top secret job that only you can do." Kai's eyes lightened up at the sound of this. Rei continued, "Come here and I'll tell you more about this. I can't let the others hear about your mission. It's top secret." Kai jumped off of his bead and stumbled over to Rei. Rei leaned closer to Kai and whispered, "I need you to go; into Tyson's bedroom; and steal; the dirties pair of underwear you can find in there." Kai's expression dropped. "I need the yellowiest; smelliest; most disgusting pair you can find. If you find some with brown spots on them, you'll score extra points. Fail this test; and you're going back to biovolt for the rest of your life." Kai's expression fell lower than the state of complete sorrow and misery; Rei felt a massive surge of guilt.

"I thought you said this was a mission. Not a test." Kai barely managed to squeak. An evil grin spread across Rei's face; even though he felt horrible inside for torturing such a cute little kid like this.

"I changed my mind. Now do this right; or it's back to old Borris forever." Tears weld up in Kai's eyes. He tried to rub them away with his hands; but they overflowed and spilled out onto his face. Rei was being overwhelmed by guilt and pity for Kai.

"I was just joking Kai. I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd cry." Rei tried to lie to ease the guilt.

"I-I'm not. I'm not crying. My eyes are broken. That's all. I'm not a crybaby. I never cry."

"That's right. You're eyes must be broken if you of all people are crying. Come on, do you want a cookie?"

"Y-yah." Kai sobbed as he wiped away the rest of his tears.

"Alright then. Let's get you a cookie. Kai grabbed Rei's hand and Rei led him to the kitchen.

Downstairs

Kai sat happily on the counter munching on a cookie as Rei put the tin away in the cupboard. Hilary came storming into the kitchen, slamming the door behind her. She wrenched open the fridge and snatched out the water container. She poured herself a glass of water and leaned against the counter, clearly pissed off. Kai cocked his head at her.

"Whatsa matter, Hiwawee?" He put up his cutest quizzitive face. She smiled at him and giggled a bit, before replying, "Oh, it's just Tyson and Max. I was relaxing nice and peacefully by that old apple tree out back, and Tyson and Max come running out; screaming and hollering like a bunch of monkeys! Max chased Tyson up the tree; somehow the tree didn't break when Tyson climbed up, and started yelling something about stolen candy! Of course Tyson starts yelling back and now it's so noisy, you can't hear yourself think." Rei snickered at her but stopped abruptly as she shot him a death glare. Kai jumped down from the counter and walked out of the kitchen.

"Where yah goin?" Rei called after him. Kai's head appeared in the doorway.

"I'm going to go up to my room to play." He disappeared out of view.

"I had to seal up that one secret entrance in his room so he wouldn't hurt himself at this size. Oh, and I got him to cry once. Don't ask how. I don't quite get it myself. All I know though is that it's biovolt that gets under his skin." Hilary sighed.

"I'd think there'd be something wrong with him if it didn't bug him. No wonder he never talks about anything personal." She swirled her drink around as the shouts from outside carried on into the kitchen area. Rei suddenly got an idea.

"Hilary. I've got another way we can make Kai cry. I need you to do it, though. I can't. My conscience is driving me crazy after that last bit." Hilary nodded.

Upstairs

Hilary knocked softly on Kai's bedroom door. Nobody answered. She knocked again. No answer. Someone tugged on the back of her shirt and she wheeled around, slightly startled. Kai was standing there chewing a piece of gum. Hilary was more than confused.

"Didn't you say you were going to play in your room?" Kai nodded.

"I left my room through the "secret exit" under my bed. It drops down into the bathroom cupboard downstairs." Hilary opened the door to Kai's bedroom and looked under the bed. Sure enough, once you squinted, you could make out the outline of a secret door that blended right in with the carpet.

"That's a pretty steep drop. You could really hurt yourself! I forbid you to use this door." Hilary got a roll of duck tape and duck taped the door shut. "There. That should do it. Why didn't you just use your bedroom door?" Kai shrugged.

"Didn't feel like it." Hilary gave a heavy sigh of defeat.

"Oh, wait. Before I forget. Kai, I'm sorry, but your grandfather is here to pick you up. He says he's going to take you back to Biovolt. Rei's downstairs trying to get them to change their minds, but it's not going to well. I'm so sorry Kai." Tears welled up in Kai's eyes and he gave Hilary a hug.

"I don't wanna go back to Biovolt. Tell Rei to make them go away. And I'm not crying. My eyes are just broken. I should get new ones. These ones are cheap. I just fixed them and they're already broken." Hilary hugged Kai back. She now knew why Rei couldn't lie to Kai again. Her guilt seemed to be eating away at her soul.

"Let's see if they're gone now." Hilary picked up Kai and he leaned his head against her shoulder. She quickly glanced out the window and a smile spread across her face. "Look, Kai! They're all gone! Rei made them go away. Don't worry. You'll never go back to that awful place ever again." Kai tried to wipe away all of his tears, but they wouldn't stop. "Want to go downstairs and watch TV with me and Rei?" Kai finally managed to stop crying.

"Uh-huh." Hilary carried him out of the room and down the stairs to the living room. Kenny was in the kitchen typing on his computer again and Rei was sitting at the coffee table with three bowls of soup in front of him.

"I made lunch." He said bluntly. Hilary sat down on the couch beside Rei and Kai sat on her lap. Kai immediately gave Rei a hug.

"Thank you, Wei; for getting wid of all the bad people." Rei looked quizzically over to Hilary, who just smiled at him.

"I put in a good word for you." They turned on the TV and ate their soup in silence. After an hour or two, Kai suddenly jumped clear off the couch and over the coffee table. Hilary and Rei looked at him in disbelief.

"Spider." Kai simply remarked. Rei squished it and Kai came back and sat down between the two. Kai leaned his head against Rei's shoulder and curled up in a ball on the couch. Rei slowly began to doze off and was only half awake when Hilary said she needed to get home for supper. It was around six o'clock when Rei was prodded awake by Tyson.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeei. I'm hungry. Make something to eat." Max had just let Tyson down from the tree, so they had both missed lunch. Rei groaned and sat up properly, rubbing his eyes. He carefully stood up and placed a pillow under Kai's head so he wouldn't wake up, then headed to the kitchen. He made spaghetti and everyone pulled out TV trays and set them up with chairs in the living room. Rei made a little spot for Kai for when he woke up. After thirty minutes, Kai woke up with his supper right in front of him. Everyone was all settled in at their tables and started to dig in, when Rei flicked the TV channel to the movie channels and put the movie "Eight Legged Freaks" on. Kai's head snapped up from his plate as he slurped up some spaghetti.

"I love this movie! I'm arachnophobic, so it makes it a little scary for me to watch." Rei sighed. They were going to watch a movie that he was sure would make Kai cry, but he was wrong. Kai laughed at all the gory parts and all the parts where people died and had the time of his life. Rei hoped he would at least cry three more times so the normal Kai would be back in the morning, but things weren't going the way as planned. After the movie everyone cleaned up their areas and went off to bed. A bucket of water fell on Tyson's head when he opened his bedroom door. Kai admitted he put it up there when he went to play up in his room, but said it was because he wanted to clean the floor. Everyone but Tyson believed him. They all dozed off to a nice, peaceful sleep. It was around two in the morning when Rei woke up to the noise of crying. It wasn't too loud, so he was surprised it had woken him up. He climbed out of bed and realized it was Kai. He opened the door to Kai's bedroom and saw him sobbing into his covers.

"My stupid eyes are broken again." He mumbled as Rei approached him. He sat down on the side of the bed next to Kai.

"What's wrong, Kai? Have a nightmare?" He whispered kindly. Kai nodded slightly.

"I dreamed that I was at biowolt." Rei's guilt surged back inside of him. The only reason Kai had this nightmare was because he scared Kai by telling him that people from biovolt were back to take him back to that awful place. He pulled Kai into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Kai. It didn't really happen. It was all just a dream." Kai hugged Rei back. When they pulled away, Kai rubbed at his eyes viciously.

"My stupid eyes are broken. I keep crying. I'm turning into a cry baby."

"I wouldn't think you were human if you didn't cry when stuff like this happened to you at the age you're at now. You'd be a robot. You wouldn't have a heart." Kai sniffed.

"But, I'm weak if I cry." Rei frowned.

"Who told you that?"

"My gampaw."

"Well, you don't have to worry about being a man just yet. You're a little kid right now. Don't try to be too tough or you'll grow up bad." Kai smiled widely at Rei.

"I (sniff) wanna grow up to be just like you, Rei. I think your cool." Rei grinned at Kai.

"I know I am. Hey, how'd you like to go on a top secret, very dangerous mission, Kai?" Kai nodded, an evil grin spread across his face.

"Just as long as it doesn't involve Tyson's underwear, I'm in."

"Okay, get a warm glass of water and meet me in Tyson's bedroom. Be as quiet as you can, don't wake anyone up. Tyson's a heavy sleeper so we probably won't be able to wake him up anyway." Kai got out of bed and snuck stealthily towards the door and disappeared down the hall. Minutes later he came back with a glass of warm water and met Rei outside of Tyson's bedroom door.

"Alright. Plug your nose. We're going in." Rei took the glass from Kai. Kai grinned and plugged his nose, as did Rei. They opened the door and walked into the room. They waded through piles and piles of dirty laundry and dirty dishes. When they finally reached Tyson's bedside ten minutes later, Rei set the glass on Tyson's floor, then put Tyson's hand in the cup.

"All right. Mission accomplished." Kai looked confused.

"Why did you do that?"

"In the morning, Tyson will have wet the bed because that's what happens when you put someone's hand in warm water when they're sleeping." Kai still looked confused.

"They pee the bed?" Rei nodded.

"Cool. Hey, look at this Rei!" Kai pointed to Tyson's bedside table. "Isn't that Drigger and Draceil?" Rei looked to where Kai was pointing and realized he was right.

"Tyson's been stealing a lot lately. Well, I'll just take these and put them in my room until morning. I'll give Max back his beyblade then." Kai gave Rei the thumbs up sign as Rei pocketed Drigger and Draceil, then returned the thumbs up to Kai.

"Mission accomplished."

In the Morning

After breakfast, where for once they all encountered a silent Tyson who seemed to have his mind preoccupied with something, Rei told Max about Tyson stealing their beyblades and gave Draceil back to him. Max rounded on Tyson who was sitting on the couch as Kai watched with an evil smirk on his face. Before Max could get one word out, though, the doorbell rang.

"Max! Could you get that? I'm busy with dishes." Rei called from the kitchen. Max reluctantly went to answer the door.

"Hi Max! I see you're out of rehab."

"Uh, hi Brit."

"Could I talk to you for a sec?"

"S-sure! Come right on in."

End note:

Kaji: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I finally wrote this big huge freaking long chapter. At least I think it's freaking long. Sorry this came so late. It hasn't been updated in like, what, a month? So sorry! I did it as soon as I could. Anyways, here are all of the wonderful people who reviewed my story and kept me inspired to write more.

NettikGirl: Yay! I know Italian now! Sort of. I never knew that molto was Italian for very. Thanks! Yah. Kai acts pretty evil.

CrimsonShadows(Pyro Inu: Glad you thought it was really funny. Always happy to make someone laugh uncontrollably.

Tears of Eternal Darkness: Thanks for the spelling correction. I must have missed that.

Phoenix-Roar: Glad you liked. I like making ppl laugh with my insanity.

Hazel-Beka: I've started spacing out my work now so it wasn't so hard to read. Anyways, your idea was pretty awesome (even though Tyson got mauled, but what fun would it be if Tyson didn't get hurt once in a while. More like once every minute!) Glad you like my story. Best of luck with your friend.

Moonsun098098: It was hard, but BIOVOLT actually came in handy. If it weren't for that, then Kai would stay a kid forever.

Fallen Phoenix: Thankz. There's a bit of swearing in this chapter but not that much, so I hope you enjoy.

DarkWolf88: You helped me a bit with figuring out how to make Kai cry, so thankz a bunch. Your suggestion about taking him to his grandfathers was great, even though it was cruel. It worked though! And Kai got to take it out on Tyson. It was all worth it.

Zetunia: Glad you like!

Chibi Amo: I'm glad you like! Ja ne. Is that Japanese or another language or did you make it up? Just wondering.

Shadowbird13: Glad you think it's cool.

Fireli'leana: Your brother has some pretty awesome and meaningful quotes. Glad you like my story.

Izumi Princess of Darkness: Those are great suggestions to make Kai cry, except he'd probably just get really mad if you tried to force feed him bressel sprouts, liver and brocolie (plus I used that one on Max already and I want to come up with something new) and he'd probably most definitely kill you. Sand in his eye wouldn't really make him cry but his eyes would water. (They have to be crying.) Same for if you tortured Tyson. (Although Kurai really wanted to put that one in.) Great ideas though. Oh, and same question as Chibi Amo. Ja Ne?

Kaji: Wow. I've never had that many reviews for one chapter before. Not bad for a first fan fic, eh? Anyways, R&R plz ppl!

Kurai: I'll sing you more of my song next chapter.

Tori: (groans and rolls eyes) Do you have to?

Kurai: Yup.

Tori: You weren't supposed to answer. I was being dramatic.

Kurai: Oh. Well you suck at acting.

Tori: Gee. Thankz.

Kurai: No prob.

Tori: I was being sarcastic.

Kurai: R&R! Peace out!


End file.
